I breathe because of you
by Pikibear
Summary: AU. Quinn Santana and Rachel are all living together before senior year! Of course they expect some things to change but their lives are flipped upside down when they are faced with a new challenge: a five year old girl who has no where to go. Pezberry relationship, Faberry and Quintanna Friendship. Quitt in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fic so please be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

It was the Monday morning, just before senior year started. Rachel and Santana were sitting in the kitchen and writing a list about the stuff they'd need to get from the grocery store later.

"Quinn, when are you going to be home today?" Rachel asked curiously as she looked up from the list and at the blonde girl sitting across from her.

"Between 6.30 and 7 o'clock. I could pick up dinner if you don't want to cook today." Quinn said as she played with her phone.

"I will text you later, bye Quinn!" Rachel said with a smile, returning her attention to the list.

"Bye Q!" Santana added with a small smile. The blonde rushed out the door because she didn't want to be late.

"Rach, we should go to the store soon because I know that you don't like it if there are a lot of people." Santana said as they finally finished the list. She looked at Rachel, who nodded and stood up.

"Let me get my purse and we can go. You ready?"

"Yes." Santana said as she stood up as well.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were parking their car in the parking lot in front of the grocery store.

"San, look there is a little girl sitting in front of the store!" Rachel said as she spotted the small girl sitting there, looking lonely.

"She looks a little lost. I think her mom just went to another store and will pick her up soon Rach, don't worry so much!" Santana said as she took Rachel's hand and walked into the store.

* * *

Almost two hours later, they were finally finished. When they got home and unpacked the groceries, Santana noticed something was missing.

"Rach, where is the coffee? I can't find it."

"I thought you put it in the cart." Rachel said as her eyes swept over their purchases, searching for the familiar package of their much beloved beverage.

"I thought you did it." Santana said with a deep sigh, realizing what had happened.

"Ok, I'll go later to the store again because we can't live without coffee." Rachel said, shuddering slightly at the thought of not having coffee in the morning.

"Thanks Rach! Did we forget anything else?"

Rachel shrugged her petite shoulders. "I don't know but we could put all the things that we bought away and the see what else we forgot to buy."

As Rachel went to the store later, she saw that the little girl was still there, sitting in the same place as if she'd been sitting there all day. Before she went into the store she called Santana. Rachel didn't have to wait long before Santana picked the phone up.

"Hey Rach, is something wrong?" Santana sounded curious and slightly worried.

"Hi San, no I'm fine. Do you remember that little girl that was sitting in front of the store earlier?" Rachel said as she kept her eyes focused on the little girl wondering what had happened to her.

"Yes of course I do Rach, why?"

"Well she is sitting there again and I..."

"Rach calm down okay. Just go to the store and buy the things that we forgot and if the girl is still sitting there when you leave, you can ask her if she knows where her parents are. If she doesn't know or says that they are not coming back, ask her if she wants to come back to the house. Can you do that for me?" Santana said that with calm, reasoning voice. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded to herself.

"Ok, I will talk to her, Bye San."

* * *

After Rachel bought the groceries and left the shore, she saw that the girl was still sitting there, lonely as ever. Frowning deeply, she shifted the bags in her hands so she was more comfortable carrying them and walked up the small girl.

"Hi, I saw you sitting here earlier; do you know where your parents are?" She asked in a gentle voice, careful not to scare the girl.

"They said that I should find somewhere to live because they don't want me anymore." The girl said quietly, looking down at her hands as she said this. She could never make any eye contact with people older than her. It wasn't very polite and Lisa didn't like girls who had no manners.

_What?_ She thought. How could her parents just leave her? She didn't understand. Who would do such thing? But she had no time to think about that now because she noticed the girl was shivering slightly. "Do you want to go to my house? I live there with my girlfriend Santana and my best friend Quinn, you must be freezing. Our house is warm, I promise."

The girl looked hesitant for a moment but then she nodded. "Thank you." She said shyly.

As they walked towards Rachel's car, Rachel looked down at the girl and smiled at her.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ava and I'm 5 years old."Rachel smiled.

"Ava is a beautiful name, and I'm called Rachel."

They soon reached Rachel's car and got in. Rachel made sure Ava was secure, with her seatbelt buckled in and everything, before she started the car. The car ride to her house wasn't very long and it was spent mostly in silence.

"Rach, is that you back from the store?" Santana asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yes, and is it ok if Ava stays with us for a while?" Rachel asked, and as if on cue, Ava walked in the living room, a small smile on her face.

"Your house is really nice." She said timidly as she looked around curiously.

The living room was spacious, with warm dark beige walls and white gleaming floor. The furniture was in the same color as the walls but in a few shades lighter. There was a flat TV and dark wooden cabinets with their fronts painted beige. Despite the big size, the room managed to provide a sense of coziness and warmth. The kitchen was on the left side of the living room, and it all white cupboards with polished wooden surfaces.

* * *

After Rachel put the groceries in the kitchen, she walked back into the living room area, with Ava by her side. Santana was on the couch watching some TV. She gave her a peck on the lips and sat beside her.

"Ava, come over here and meet Santana. Quinn isn't home yet but she is coming home later."

Ava walked up to her and Rachel offered her to sit on her lap. Ava agreed and Rachel smiled as the girl settled and she wrapped her arms around her. They already had a special closeness with each other.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?" Santana asked Ava with a reassuring smile.

She looked like she thought Santana was kidding because her parents never asked her what she wanted to eat. They gave her a piece of toast in the morning and some rice or pasta in the evening so she didn't know how to answer that question. She looked up to Santana and pocked her fingers together.

"I don't know. Lisa never asked me what I wanted to eat." She said as she looked to the ground.

"Well, what did you get to eat?" Santana asked curiously.

"I got a piece of toast in the morning and some pasta or rice in the evening for my dinner."

Santana frowned deeply at that. "Okay sweetie, what do you thing about pizza?"

Ava nodded, her face brightening a little as she smiled. "I've never had pizza before but I've smelled it and that was really nice! I would have loved to try it sometime but Lisa never let me do much."

Santana tried to hide the negative emotions she felt and instead smiled at the girl.

"Rach, we will have pizza if that's okay? And where is Q?"

Rachel checked the time on her phone."Q texted me and said she will be back in twenty minutes and pizza sounds good. Are you going to call?"

"Yes, you want the same as always?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course Santana. What else would we get?"

"Sweetie, do you want a pizza for yourself or do you want to eat a bit from each of us?" Rachel asked as she looked at the girl, who shook her head.

"I never eat much so I will try from each a little piece if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay; we never eat everything so there will be enough for you to try some." Rachel smiled as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Quinn came home with the pizza and was surprised to find a little girl in the living room.

"San, Rach, I'm home!" She announced as she walked in the living room.

They came into the living room and Rach told her everything about Ava. Quinn was shocked to say the least. She didn't know how she felt about having another person, a five year old to be exact, living in their house. She couldn't say no, especially when she looked at that little, angelic face.

Since they all decided they were hungry, they started eating the pizza. Ava enjoyed it immensely and ate a lot, much to surprise to the three other girls.

"Was your first taste of pizza as good as you thought it was going to be?" Santana asked the little girl, who nodded enthusiastically in return.

"Where is Ava going to sleep?" Quinn asked after she swallowed the last piece of her pizza and dusted off her hands above her plate.

"She could sleep in the big room if she feels comfortable there or in the guest room downstairs." Rachel answered as she did the same. "Come on, Ava, I'll show you where you're going to sleep." She said as she stood up and took Ava's hand in hers.

They reached the big room, which was as the name suggested, really big. It had green wallpaper with a large bed with soft green bedding that matched the wallpaper. It was pushed against the middle of the wall directly across from the door. There was a painting above the bed, and two white bedsides tables on either side of the bed. There was another painting on the left wall and a leather bench at the foot of the bed. It was very nice, and Ava looked around with wide eyes.

Rachel smiled. "What do you think? Would you like to sleep here? Or I could show you the other room if you want?"

"It looks amazing and the bed looks comfy like a cloud. I like it, but where are Quinn, San and you going to sleep?" Ava asked as she walked further inside the bedroom and climbed up on the bed. She tested it softness and was pleasantly surprised by how much softer it actually was than what she slept on before.

"Santana and I always sleep in my room, which is across the hallway, and Quinn sleepes in the room at the end of the hallway. Do you want to see it?"

Ava nodded, so Rachel took her hand and brought her to her room.

It had soft pink walls and light hardwood floor. The bed was king sized so it could fit her and Santana. There was a door leading to a large closet on the right side, and a door on the left that led to the en-suite bathroom. There was a flat screen TV, a desk and a dresser, the basic necessities for a room. There was also a white carpet in front of the bed, which they sometimes used as a sitting area, with a dark pink plush armchair settled next to it for when they wanted to read a book or just relax.

Next came the guest room, which had brown wallpaper and light, carpeted floor. The bed was huge like the others; the bedding a mixture of warm, classic brown and light, soft blue. There was an ornate mirror above the bed and a comfortable armchair by the window, with a tall lamp positioned strategically next to it.

And the last room was Quinns room, it was smaler then the others and had light yellow walls. On one side of the bed was a huge bookshelf with a lot of books and on the other side was a light brown closet.

"You have a really great house." Ava said as they finished the tour and returned to the living room.

Rachel smiled, glad Ava liked it. "Thank you, we have a nice backyard with a trampoline, I could show it to you tomorrow because it is dark outside now."

"I would like that" Ava answered, smiling happily.

"Little one, I think it is time for you to go to bed." Quinn said as she checked the time. "Do you have any other clothes or I could see if I could find something that would fit you?"

Ava bit her lip. "There are only two dresses in my backpack that Lisa gave me. It would be nice if I could wear something different to sleep."

"Don't worry; I'll see what I can find." Quinn said as she offered the girl her hand; Ava took it and both walked upstairs together to Rachel's bedroom. Since Rachel was the smallest out of all of them, Quinn searched through her stuff until she found a small shirt and sweatpants that wouldn't be awfully big on Ava.

"Here you are little one." She said as she handed the clothes to Ava. "The bathroom is on the left and I'll bring you a toothbrush soon, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you for letting me stay here," Ava shook her head. She felt that they had been too good and generous enough already.

Quinn smiled softly. "It's nothing. We'll come back up to tell you goodnight in a bit, okay?"

Ava nodded and smiled at the thought as she walked in the bathroom to change.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and Santana were talking about Ava downstairs in the living room.

"The girl is really sweet Rach; do you think we can keep her?" Santana asked, brightening at the prospect of having a little girl among them.

"I don't know. We would have to ask her first." Rachel said, but it was clear she wanted to keep her as well. "We could take her shopping tomorrow because she doesn't have many clothes and I need something from the mall anyway."

"Q doesn't have to work tomorrow; I hope she can come with us."

"Of course I will go to the mall with you and Ava; she is so sweet and innocent." Quinn said as she walked in the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Did you find some clothes for her?" Rachel asked curiously as she stretched; tired from the day's events.

"I did and I told her that we would all tuck her in. That's okay right? I think she'll be in bed soon."

"Sure." Santana said as she stood up to go upstairs. The other two followed her. Ava was lying in the bed, thinking about her day and how nice the three girls had been to her. In comparison to Lisa, they were angels sent from heaven to look after her.

The door opened slowly and the three girls walked in. They all smiled collectively when they noticed how happy Ava was to see them.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Are you feeling comfortable enough?" Santana asked as she sat down on the bed.

Ava smiled and nodded. Everything was so pretty and warm and comfortable. "Yes, it's really nice to be here with you, Rachel and Quinn."

Santana brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie, sleep well, see you tomorrow."

Rachel and Quinn followed her and both kissed her on the forehead, wishing her goodnight and a good night's sleep. After that, they turned off the lights and left the room quietly.

* * *

The next morning Rachel was the first one to wake up. She walked silently to the kitchen to prepare coffee and breakfast. As she was finished with the bacon for Quinn and the eggs for Santana she walked upstairs to check on Ava in her dads' old bedroom. As she opened the door slowly she saw that Ava was just waking up and sat down next to the girl.

"Good morning Ava, how did you sleep?"

Ava looked a little confused but after she remembered that she was at Rachel's house she was happy once again. This was the best night's sleep she had gotten in months!

"Really great! The bed is really comfy!" Ava said happily as she patted it fondly.

Rachel couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. The girl was just adorable. "I just made breakfast for Quinn, San and me but I don't know what you want to eat." She paused. "But what do you think? You can come downstairs with me and then we can find you something to eat. Then I will wake Q and San and they can come down here so we all can eat breakfast together?"

"That sounds good." Ava said as she jumped out of bed.

After Ava was finished getting dresses, she and Rachel went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat? We have some bacon and eggs, fruit or cereal?" Rachel asked as she returned to the stove.

"Could I try a bit of everything?" Ava asked as she settled on the table. Rachel had already set it already so she only had to serve the food.

"Sure, why don't you watch some cartoons until the others are downstairs?" Rachel said as she turned on the TV and headed upstairs to wake up Quinn and Santana.

In the her bedroom Santana woke up alone and was wondering where Rachel was, the othere side of the bed was cold so she thought that she made breakfast for everyone.

Rachel appeared on the doorway and spoke. "Hey, I made breakfast and Ava is downstairs, waiting for you and Quinn so we could eat breakfast together."

* * *

"Do you like the food, Ava?" Santana asked as she ate her delicious eggs. Rachel was really good at making them the way she liked them.

"Yes, it all tastes really good." Ava said cheerfully. Her tummy was full with the most delicious food she had ever eaten.

"What was your favorite?" Santana asked curiously, smiling at the girl.

"I really liked the eggs and the fruit salad is really good too!" Ava answered as she stabbed a few different fruits with her fork.

"You didn't like the bacon?" Quinn asked, sounding surprised. Bacon was her favourite food in the whole world.

Ava hesitated, not wanting to make Quinn mad or to disappoint her with her answer. "I-it was good too; but the other things are my new favorites."

Rachel smiled gently at the girl to tell her it was all okay; she could relax. "We thought that we would take you to the mall today Ava, because you didn't have that many clothes and San and Q love shopping. What do you think about that?"

Ava's eyes shined. "Really? I've never been to a mall before! Lisa gave me clothes before but they were always clothes she found somewhere; they never looked new."

"This is the perfect opportunity to show her how awesome it is there." Quinn added, excited at the prospect of shopping and this time not only for her, but for a little girl as well!

"But please don't take the whole day!" Rachel begged, knowing the two girls' obsession with shopping. "I want to show her the backyard and more things in the house. Are we clear?" She said the last part mock-sternly, making Ava giggle slightly.

Santana smirked. "Yes, Miss! Of course Miss" Santana said joining in with Rachel's joke. "We are only going to be there a couple of hours."

Once they were finished with breakfast and put everything away, they headed for Quinn and Santana's favorite place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**I was really happy about the Reviews an PMs that I got**

**Thanks to my Betas **thenerdwithoutglasses** and **childofdecember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

As soon as the four girls reached the mall Quinn and Santana went wild and dragged Rachel and Ava into about every shop they could. After they were in various shops and bought a lot of clothes for Ava and some for themselves their arms where full with bags. They were finally satisfied but it took a lot longer than Rachel expected, but this was Quinn and Santana.

"San, we have been here for hours; can we go to get some lunch? And bring the bags to the car?" An exhausted Rachel asked arms full of bags that contained nothing for her.

"Sure Ray, let's go to the car then."

After all the bags were piled into the boot of their car Santana took little Ava on her hip and held her tight. This was something she could probably get used to.

"Sweetie, where would you like to eat?" Santana asked Ava who had her hands around San's neck.

"I'm not really that hungry." She answered but her stomach thought otherwise. It growled loudly and Quinn and Rachel started to giggle in the background.

"Oh I think you are hungry Ava. Would you like to decide where we are going to eat?" Santana smiled reassuringly at her. You had to be careful with Ava because she is so vulnerable and shy. "You could see where it smells the best and we can eat there if you want sweetie?"

After walking through the mall Ava decided that they should go to a little Greek restaurant in the food area of the mall. The girls were all quite surprised that a five year old would choose this over McDonald's.

"I never had Greek food before but I think it would be nice to try." Rachel pointed out after all the girls were led to a table.

"We should probably try new food much more often; this smells delicious. We need change in our lives sometimes." Santana added to Rachel's thoughts.

The waiter soon came over to take their order: Deep-fried vegetables for Rachel; Moussaka for Santana; Bifteki for Quinn and some fries for Ava.

"When can I see the trampoline that you said was in the backyard?" Ava asked Rachel after playing with her napkin on the table. She loved going to the mall with the girls and getting new clothes but she was only young and a bit impatient.

"Well when we are finished with shopping. Which I hope is soon!" Rachel looked at Santana and Quinn while she said the last part. "I will show it to you; I know you will love it because it is a lot of fun!"

"I can't wait; can we go after we have had our lunch?" Ava asked enthusiastically.

"You should ask San or Q that one. But I think we can go home soon; we surely cannot be here for much longer. Can we San and Quinn?" Rachel gives both girls a pointed look and starts laughing. They really were obsessed with the mall.

The waitress came with their food and placed it in front of them. It all looked really foreign to the all but smelt wonderful.

"Ava would you like to try some of my vegetables?" Rachel asked her; knowing that Ava would probably like to try everything.

"I would like that Rachel." Ava said smiling at Rachel. "San can I try something from you too?" Ava added shyly.

"Sure, you can! Give me your plate and I can give you a little piece, if you like it you can have more." Santana took the plate from Rachel who had added some vegetables to it. It was just enough for a little growing girl. She handed it back to Ava and she grinned as she saw the plate in front of her. After tasting all the new things she asked Quinn for a piece as well and decided which her favourite was.

"My new favourite is that. It is so nice!" Ava pointed with her little hand to Rachel's plate of half eaten vegetables.

"Really, you like vegetables better that meat?" Santana was curious as to why; meat was delicious.

"Mhmm, it is really good; you should try it San." Santana took her fork and lifts a piece from Rachel plate. After tasting it she had to agree with Ava,

"It is really good, you have good taste little girl. My Moussaka is great too."

...

They went around the mall a little after they were finished with the food and went the home, much to Quinn and Santana's disappointment. Ava took a power nap during the drive home and was now ready and willing to see the exciting backyard Rachel had talked about.

"RACHEL!" Ava shouted as she ran into the house after Quinn had helped her out of the car; she was quite groggy when she first woke up but now she was fine.

"Can I see the trampoline now?" She was eager to see this trampoline. She had heard all about them on TV and people from school talked about how much fun they were.

"Sure you can! But, you have to change your clothes first; I will help you with that though." Rachel took Ava's hand and took her up to her room where all the bags were.

"Here try this on while I go and change into something more comfortable." Rachel and went to her own room across the hall. Ten minutes later they were in the backyard ready to play all afternoon. Rachel lifted Ava on the trampoline and made sure she was okay before she climbed up herself. They jumped around, had jumping contests and Ava had the best time of her life so far.

...

Quinn and Santana were doing some laundry in the basement. They could be the sensible ones when they wanted to be. It was normally under Rachel's command though, just like this particular time.

"Hey Q, what do you really think about that kid?" San tried to make conversation to fill the nearly awkward silence.

"I don't know, the kid is sweet and everything but I don't want to adopt her or anything." Quinn replied while folding her clothes.

"Okay that is fair enough. I think Ray would really like to but we have to go to the police first or CPS because we can't just adopt a child that she found on the street."

"I know but do you like Ava as much as she does? I think you should talk to her about it. We have enough money and everything; maybe they don't want two teenage girls to adopt a child."

"I will talk to her sometime tonight when Ava is in bed."

Santana said as she finished her laundry and went upstairs. She looked out of the window into the backyard and saw Rachel and Ava playing on the trampoline and it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. It was what she had imagined to watch through the window in a few years time after college; I guess the world is really unpredictable. She took her phone out of her pocked and took some pictures to remember this moment by. When an exhausted Ava came back in the house later and sat down next to Santana who was reading a book, she knew that she could never lose that sweet little girl.

...

Later that same day, Quinn cooked dinner for everyone because Rachel was still exhausted from playing most of the afternoon. While they were sitting at the table eating their dinner Quinn decided to make some conversation with Ava; she did really like her no matter what San or Rach thought.

"Do you like the trampoline in the backyard Ava? I saw you jumping higher than Rachel; you were really good!"

"It was so much fun playing with Rachel; can we do that again tomorrow?" The little girl asked while looking at Rachel with hopeful eyes.

"We will see about that, okay?" Rachel said while eating another mouthful "Or we could go to the park if you want?"

"There is a park? I was never in a park, are there other kids too?" Ava asked while looking at her plate because she was never in a park; she thought that they would make fun of her like Lisa would.

"You have never been to the park? Well I have decided that tomorrow we are going there! You can play with other kids who are the same age as you. What do you think about that sweetie?" Santana said to try and get rid of the small frown on the girl's face.

"Really? ...I would love to go!" Ava was now really excited for tomorrow.

...

Later that evening Santana helped Ava to take a bath and changed her in her new PJ with little stars on them. They were one of Rachel's few contributions during the shopping trip; except carrying most of the bags. They all came to her into room and said goodnight like the night before; Ava was so happy and excited to go to the park tomorrow that she fell asleep almost immediately.

The three of them sat down in the living room while Santana began to read her book again, Quinn was listening to some music with her headphones and Rachel was just enjoying the moment while her head was lying in Santana's lap. Santana gave Quinn a look which meant that the wanted to talk to Ray alone. Shortly after that Quinn got up and went into her room and continued working on a painting while playing music in her headphones; careful not to wake Ava. Downstairs Santana closed her book and put it on the small table next to the couch.

"Ray?" Santana tried to get her attention while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Mhmm?"

"Can we talk for a moment please?"

"Sure, about what?" Rachel sat up because she was now curious as to what Santana was talking about.

"Well it is about Ava..." Santana started.

"You don't like her?" Rachel interrupted her.

"Of course I like her; I love her she is so awesome!" Santana smiled at the thought of the little girl.

"Then why do you have your serious face?"

"Well you know we have to go to the police or CPS and report that we found her and everything?"

"I know... but can we do that next week because I don't want to lose her San!" Rachel now had tears in her eyes.

"I know baby, I don't want to lose her either. But we could ask her about it and then the people that will come here if we should or could adopt her. I really love her and want to give her a better life than this Lisa woman!" Santana held Rachel's hands in hers; she hated it when Rachel cried.

"Really, I would love that too San. We probably should ask her first though."

"I hope they don't take her away because we are so young." Santana sighed.

"But our parents left us enough money so we should be able to give her a great life. We have a big house, well we have two and Quinn has one too. What does Q think about all this?" Rachel asked Santana because she didn't know where her best friend stood on the topic.

"Well Q really likes her but she doesn't want to be a parent to her; maybe her favourite auntie but not her mom. She wants to go to college and have her own fun; if she had a child then she would have to be there for her all the time and she doesn't want that." Santana said while noticing Rachel's facial expression changing.

"Does she have a problem with Ava being here?" Rachel was confused by what Santana said.

"No, she loves her too; she said would even watch her when we go out on date nights. She just doesn't want to adopt her herself. I talked to her while we did the laundry" Santana reassured her girlfriend then kissed her on the head.

"Oh, okay but you don't have a problem, right?"

"No of course I don't, sweetie. I think it would be awesome, not that I always wanted a child now but she is here now. My heart always warms when I see how happy she is like when we were shopping with her or while you were with her on the trampoline." She took her phone out of her pocked and searched for the pictures she took while they were in the backyard. "Look how cute you both look in these pictures."

Rachel looked at these pictures and had to smile; they were really happy and she couldn't deny how happy the little girl made her. She looked at the clock and it saw it was late.

"Could we go upstairs and cuddle until we fall asleep?"

"So, you are not mad at me?"

"Why would I, you just set things straight for me. I knew they were important but I didn't want to think about it because then it would be true." Rachel said as she took Santana's hand and they headed upstairs.

"I'm going to check on Ava; I'll be back in a second." Santana said and gave Rachel a peck on the lips while she went to their room to change.

Ava was sound asleep cuddled in ball in the huge bed, which made Santana smile and she thought that she should took pictures more often to savour the moments with Ava. She went in her and Rachel's room and changed as well and spooned her from behind.

"Goodnight Ray, I love you." Santana whispered and kissed Rachel's head.

"Goodnight San, I love you too." They both lay into each other and soon fell asleep; feeling safe and protected by each other's love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**I was really happy about the Reviews an PMs that I got**

**Thanks to my Betas **thenerdwithoutglasses** and **childofdecember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

The next morning was like the day before. Ava was awake early and Rachel made breakfast for everyone again. After they ate they took some time to get ready for the park. Santana made some sandwiches because she knew that she would get hungry.

The Park was ten minutes away, and since it was a nice summer day, they decided to walk to the park, and Ava seemed to prefer it. When they arrived at the park, they saw a small playground and Ava asked very politely for permission to go play with the other children. The girls thought she was adorable and agreed, sitting down on one of the benches to watch her and chat.

Ava returned after a while, an odd look on her face.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" asked Santana, frowning a bit. " Didn't you have fun playing with the girl?"

"No, it was really fun to play with Louisa! But then Louisa's mom came and asked me where my mommy and daddy were and I didn't know what to say. I don't know if you are my mommy or not." Ava said and hugged Santana tightly.

"Oh, sweetie, here it is; if you want you can call me mama, we have to ask other people who work for the state if we could be your real parents, so that you would never have to leave us. What do you think about that?" asked Santana as she dropped a kiss on her forehead and reached for Rachel's hand.

"Really?" Ava asked, her eyes widening. She smiled happily and hugged Santana again, then Rachel. "Can I go play with Louisa now, mama?" asked Ava as she pulled away, eager to go back to her new friend.

"Of course, sweetie." said Santana, smiling. She was so happy, and she just hoped there wouldn't be any problems with the CPS.

A little while later a woman who looked like she was in her mid 20s walked up. Them.

"Hello" greeted the woman, stopping a couple of feet away from them.

"Hello!" Rachel greeted politely. "How may we help you?"

"I'm Louisa's mother; the girl your daughter is playing with? Anyway, I saw her a little while ago running to you, so I was wondering if you any of you is here parents or are you her babysitters?"

"Well, we aren't her parents legally yet, but we are planning to adopt her soon. Why?"added Santana while she took Rachels hand again in hers, she always did this when she was nervous or really happy.

"Oh, It is just that my daughter is a really shy girl and I come here with her for the last 6 months and she never played with any of the other children and I was really happy that she finally found a friend with who she could play with" said the mother while she stood next to the blanket where the girls were sitting.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. How old is your daughter?" asked Quinn after a while because she didn't like the silence.

"Louisa is 4, almost 5 years old. Would it be a problem if they could play here more often? Because she seems really happy to me!" added the mother, glancing at her daughter and smiling warmly.

"Sure, we could come here more often, but it might not be everyday because we have a trampoline in our backyard and Ava likes to pay there a lot, too" Rachel said, flashing the woman a polite smile.

"Ok, thank you. It was nice meeting the three of you as well as Ava." said the woman and started walking back to the bench where she was sitting before.

"That was weird" said Quinn, watching the woman sit on her bench. "You should go to CPS soon because I really don't want t have a conversation like that again with parents from other kids" she added, frowning worriedly.

"You don't want to be involved with her Quinn?" asked Rachel suddenly, raising her eyebrows at the blonde girl.

"I know that you both already love her like your own daughter and I really like her too, but I don't want her to call me mom or mama. I thought about it a really long time and I won't have a problem if you are going to raise her and I'm like an Auntie but not like a mother" said Quinn and grabbed one of the sandwiches that Santana made this morning.

"So when we are going to CPS would you say that you are not ready to be a mom or that you don't like children, because you are afraid that you are going to turn out like your own mother?" asked Santana, slightly angry that Quinn might say something wrong and they would lose Ava.

"Your mother did the same Santana, just because it was harder for me and I didn't had a girlfriend who would be by my side the whole time, who by the way, lost her other dad the same way too. She was there for you and you were both there for each other and I was alone and had to deal with everything on my own. It wasn't easy and if you think it will be easy with Ava then you have the wrong idea" said Quinn, she wanted to talk again but Santana was faster.

"Well, Quinn, if you don't appreciate our company then you can go to your own house that your mother left you and let me, Rachel and Ava by ourselves. If you ever want to talk to us, you can call in a week. Or when you're ready but I have now other things I have to deal with then your moody self" added Santana while she held Rachel's hand tight.

"Well, all right then." Quinn snapped angrily, standing up. "I'll leave you two and the kid to play one big happy family. Good luck." She started to walk away, trying to cry. She'd been living in Rachel's house for the past three years, since her mother left her after the car crash that took the lives of their fathers.

After hours of running around and playing with her new friends, Ava got hungry and tired and went back to Rachel and Santana, dropping on the blanket with a huge, tired sigh.

"Mama." She said to Santana, feeling happy to be even saying the word.

Santana looked up and smiled at Avan.

"I'm hungry."

"Come here, sweetie, I brought you a sandwich from home." said Santana as Ava scooted closer to them and smiled a bit, taking the sandwich from Santana. She took a bite and smiled.

"Mmm, mama this tastes really good." She said after she swallowed. She licked her lips and took another big bite.

After Ava finished off her sandwich, Rachel spoke. "Ava, do you want to go home and take a short nap? You look a little exhausted."

Ava nodded, smiling tiredly. "Yes, a nap sounds amazing."

"Ray, can you take the blanket and the other things and I will carry our little angle home." Santana said as she picked up Ava and kissed her on the forehead.

Rachel gathered everything and swung the bag over her shoulder. She pecked Santana on the lips and smiled. "Let's go home."

While Ava was sleeping, Santana was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. Rachel was in the kitchen, cooking something for a late lunch and some of her awesome cookies for desert.

* * *

Ava woke up after two hours and walked slowly down the stairs, when she smelled something really delicious. She licked her lips and rubbed her stomach. She found Rachel and Santana cuddling on the couch in the living room.

"Mama, did you cook something? It smells delicious!" asked Ava as she sat on the couch next to Santana.

"I made something! Are you hungry? We could eat it now...San do you want to eat with us?" asked Rachel as she stood up and made her way to the kichen.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry." said Santana in a louder voice so that Rachel could hear it in the kitchen.

Santana stood up and took Ava's hand and together they walked to the table and sat down.

„What did you make?" asked Santana.

„Just some casserole and cookies." answered Rachel as she served them the food.

"Can I have the cookies now?"asked Ava excitedly, looking around the kitchen for the cookies.

"No, you can have a cookie later, first you can eat something your mama made" said Santana sternly. She was all for giving her the cookie now, but one look at Rachel's face had her reconsidering. Delicious things later.

After they ate their lunch, Ava wanted to play in the backyard on the trampoline so she asked "Mama, can we go outside to the trampoline?"

"Do you have comfortable clothes on so that you can go there?" asked Santana because she knew that Ava had to change before they would go outside.

"I can change now, can we go outside after that?" asked the little girl excitedly.

"Ok, we can go, do you want me to help you or can you do it on your own?" asked Santana.

"I will be right back" Ava said and ran upstairs to her room. She came back downstairs and had dressed properly, with everything place, surprising the Latina.

After Ava played long on her own she got bored and walked over to Santana, who was watching her play with a smile on her face. "Mama, are you going to play with me?" She asked, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"Sure lets go on the trampoline" said Santana as she got up and walked with Ava back to the trampoline. She helped get on, and then she got on too. She started to jump, laughing loudly. Ava grabbed her hands and they both started to jump in a circle.

The Latina had a lot of fun while jumping around with Ava. She did some stuff she had learned from being a Cheerio, impressing Ava. After she was done, she asked if she could teach her some of the thing she did.

"Of course, sweetie." Santana said with a smile.

While Santana tried to think of something easy enough for Ava to show her, the little girl started to run around happily.

Santana decided to teach her little girl how so cart wheel. She showed her a couple of times and then held her tight so that she wouldn't fall to the ground.

An hour later Ava could almost do it but she was also very tired, so they decided to continue tomorrow.

They went inside and smelled the scent of cleaning products. Santana smiled as she pictured Rachel running out the house, cleaning like crazy.

They both walked in the kitchen and found Rachel sitting there eating some of her cookies and listening to some Broadway music.

"Can I have a cookie too?" asked Ava when she saw Rachel eating one. She smiled at Rachel so that she immediately gave her one.

Santana turned down the volume from the CD a little, and Ava began to tell Rachel excitedly, how Santana was teaching her to do the cartwheel.

Later that day they, had just watched a Disney movie and cuddled all on the couch together. The door bell rang, probably their take out since they were too busy to cook anything.

"Ray, can you get the food?" asked Santana because Ava was lying on top of her and she didn't want to move.

"Sure, I get it but you have to stand up anyway and come to the table because we don't eat on the couch." said Rachel mock-sternly, smiling a second later.

After they had eaten dinner it was time for Ava to go to bed.

She went upstairs put her pjs on, brushed her teeth and hair and sat on her bed.

Santana and Rachel came into her room to tuck her in and to say good night. But Ava surprised them with a question.

"Where are your parents?" The small girl asked curiously, her innocent eyes blinking up at them. The movie they had watched earlier, had all the children with parents, who picked them after school and everything, and Ava wondered where Rachel's and Santana's parents were, since they both went to school too.

They exchanged a look, silently debating whether to tell her or not, but in the end they decided to tell her. Rachel and Santana both sat on the bed, and Rachel began to tell Ava story that happened almost three years ago.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

**and ****check out my tumblr page pikibear -.- tumblr -.- com  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**I was really happy about the Reviews an PMs that I got**

**Thanks to my Betas **thenerdwithoutglasses** and **childofdecember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

_Flashback_

It was the summer before their daughters where going to High-school and Hiram Berry, Russell Fabray and Jandro Lopez where all going on a two week camping trip. They were supposed to leave at 9 in the morning but in the end they were actually only on the road at around 11. It was about a five hour drive, not including stops so they thought that they would avoid all the bad traffic.

Apparently they were wrong because the highway was quite frantic for a Tuesday afternoon. They turned on the car radio to see if anything was going on. There was a news alert that a drunk driver was making its way up the same highway; that was what all the trouble was about. No one wanted to be held up in an accident on a giant highway.

"Why are there always these drunk drivers on the road? They are a huge problem; taking time from the police and causing accidents. Hopefully he has been stopped because we should be there in thirty minutes." Russell said who was now driving extremely carefully.

"We will have to wait and see. Keep your eyes open because I don't want a huge car crash in our way." Hiram said while reading the newspaper in the back.

"I will just leave the radio on; the warnings should let us know what is happening." Russell replies and turns up the volume so they can all hear about the chaos.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Russell! Look on the road!"Jandro half shouted at Russell warning him of the approaching vehicle.

"Oh my God! Look out there is that car on the wrong side of the road! Go to the other side, hurry!" Hiram was the most dramatic of the three and was panicking trying to look out of the window.

"I can't...oh no...We are going to crash! I am so sorry guys but I can't do anything!" Russell cried out; he had tears in his eyes because he knew that this was the end.

"I had the best times of my life with both of you since college. You both are my best friends; thank you!"

After Jandro said his last thanks their truck crashed with the drunk driver and they were all killed instantly with the force of the collision. The police came after 10 minutes and found 10 dead people and 15 had to go to the hospital. It was heard in every one of the crashed cars but of course they were too late. After the Police could identify the three men they called the families who all broke down at the loss of their fathers and husbands.

...

That evening my Dad called Judy Fabray and Maribel Lopez and they both came with their daughters to our house. After they were all sat down in the living area Dad decided to put his host skills to good use at this hard time. He offered tea and coffee but everyone was too upset to think about anything.

"Ray, why don't you go up to your room with Quinn and Santana?" Dad suggests; I agree because I know that he wants to talk with the other adults.

I awkwardly get up with the two other girls and lead them out of the living area and towards the stairs. I would normally be in a hostess mood but now doesn't seem like a good time. They are both the same age as me but I don't actually know them that well. We are starting High school together soon though so maybe we could get to know each other now while we have the chance.

"I know that this sounds a little out of place because our dads just died, but we could do something this summer together to get to know each other a little bit better? We are all going to start a new High school together in a few months." I say quietly trying to start a conversation from the awkward silence in my room.

"I think that would be a good idea... maybe in two weeks or so? I don't know because we should be there for our parents for a couple of days after the funeral..." Russell's daughter, Quinn, says as she sat on my king sized bed.

"Should we go somewhere in the state or could we go somewhere sunny where I can surf? My dad taught me how two years ago." Santana asks but she trailed off at the end; obviously sad about her father's death.

"I-I don't care as long as it is without parents; I like surfing too." Quinn answers giving Santana a small sympathetic smile but keeping her hands held tight on her lap.

"So Rachel, can you surf too? What do you think about that?" Santana looks towards me but i get scared by the angry look on her face. She must not be coping very well with it all; it is completely understandable.

"W-well I can't surf..." I look towards the ground trying to hide from her glare, "but I don't care where we go as long as it is clean there and we can buy vegan food."

"My family owns a house on the beach in Santa Monica we could go there? I know that none of us have a license yet; but I know a guy. He is the son from a cleaning lady that works next door and he could drive us where ever we want?"

She seems to have calmed slightly at the thought of surfing on the beach; the whole idea sounds exciting to me. Quinn silently nods her head in agreement; still not giving away too much. We are all focused on this trip now because it seems interesting and it keeps out minds away from the reality of today.

_**At the same time downstairs**_

After a long silence Maribel couldn't handle it anymore and thought it would be best if she got the ball rolling.

"I know that we are all shocked and everything but we need to start talking about the future. Like the funeral, the children and what we are going to do; so does anyone have an idea?" Leroy and Judy looked at her shocked that someone actually spoke up but they let it all sink in before one of them finally replied.

"I don't know if any of you thought about it but I think that it would be better to do everything on the same day, they were best friends since college. Now the girls; if they want to do something together this summer I think we should let them go and let them deal with everything on their own." Judy finally spoke quietly because her voice was still hoarse because she hadn't stopped crying all afternoon. She had known Russell since High school and they had their whole future planned together; that was all gone now.

"How about we do the funeral in the next week or so together and then see what the kids want to do. I wouldn't have a problem if they would like to go to Santa Monica Maribel; I know that Hiram was always saying that Jandro and Santana loved to surf during the summer…" Leroy left his input and went silent again because he was still suffering because of the news. They wrote an e-mail for their families and their closest friends explaining everything and checked it over before sending it.

The adults weren't hungry but the girls probably were so they got some takeout for them and took it upstairs. The kids where lying on Rachel's bed listening to some music. Leroy wasn't surprised to hear Barbra Streisand coming from Rachel's headphones.

...

Mrs Lopez put a tray of food on my desk. "Did you guys talk about something you want to do this summer together? We thought you could go to our house in Santa Monica to get away from all the stress?"

Santana looks up surprised at what her mother had said. "We thought the same thing Mami; would you be there as well or will you stay here in Lima?" She actually seems to care about her mother's well being before the thought of going surfing.

"No, we thought we would stay here and deal with all the stuff we have to do now..." Mrs Fabray answers looking over at Quinn; she then hides away similar to Quinn because her eyes are all red and puffy.

"Are you sure mom; when can we go there? We thought that the funeral should be in the next week or so and after it is all finished we could go then..." Quinn looks up to the adults who nod their heads in agreement. I am now excited to have a light at the end of this dark tunnel; my Daddy would have always encouraged me to look for one.

_End of Flashback_

After Rachel told Ava the story she walked silently to her and Santana's room; she slowly fell onto the bed, buried her face in a pillow and cried her heart out. She missed her parents so much and she is never going to see them again. She continued sobbing until she felt the bed dip down beside her; which meant that Santana had come to see what was wrong.

Santana knew that Rachel was really sensitive when it came to her parents because they had the best relationship with Rachel. Santana's or Quinn's parents were nothing compared to Rachel's Dad's. So Santana decided to go down and clean the kitchen for a little while because she knew that Rachel would like to be alone for a while.

...

After about an hour Santana went back up to her own room, put her arms around Rachel and spooned her from behind. Rachel felt a lot safer and slowly stopped crying. They just lay there like that and soon lost track of time.

"Do you want to watch a musical or movie or should we just go to our bed?" Santana asked as she looked at the time on her phone.

"Well we are in our bed right now and I think it would be best if we just go to sleep now. Ava wakes up early and I don't think that she would like it if she was the only one up; she probably would be scared easily." Rachel replied with a small smirk.

"You know what I mean; we should change and get ready for bed so we are not in our normal clothes." Santana said while kissing her on the head before attempting to get up.

They both got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Santana was first in bed and was patiently waiting for Rachel to finish her routine.

"Ray! Are you ready yet? I want to cuddle!" Santana asked getting impatient.

"One second dear." Rachel answered sweetly. She then walks into the room turns the light off and joined Santana under the covers once again.

...

Santana woke up before Rachel which didn't happen very often. Santana looked at the clock and saw that it actually wasn't that early so she got up and went to look if Ava was still sleeping. Santana opened slowly the door to Ava's room and saw that the girl was awake. She closed the door and walked over and sat down next to Ava on the big bed.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep" Santana asked while she brushed some hair from Ava's face. She looked so cute in the mornings in her little pyjamas.

"Really good, where is Rachel?" She asked because it was usually Rachel who was up first and getting everything ready for the day.

"She was a little exhausted after last night and she is sleeping now. What do you think… should we make some breakfast?" Santana asked in a hushed excited voice.

They went downstairs and Santana asked "Do you want to watch some cartoons or help me a little with breakfast?"

"Can I help you?" Ava asked while looking into Santana's eyes with her little adorable ones.

"Sure, why not." Santana sat the girl on the counter so she could find some way for her to help. Santana wanted to make Rachel's favourite fruit salad so she took to plates and gave Ava one. After that she handed the little girl a butter knife and gave her a banana.

"Sweetie, can you cut this in little pieces?" Santana asks her showing her the motion of the knife.

Ava cut three and asked "Like this San?"

"They are perfect Sweetie." She replied while cutting an apple and orange.

When Ava was finished with the Banana, she asked "Can I cut something else?"

Santana handed her a bowl with grapes "Cut them in half and then we are finished!"

...

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" Santana asked as she put a jug on the shelf next to Ava.

"Can I have eggs? They tasted so good!"

"Well I was going to make eggs for myself so I will make some for you too." Santana put three eggs in the jug to mix them like she does every time. The pan on the stove was hot so she put some oil in it before adding the eggs. After a couple of minutes Santana turned the stove off when they were cooked.

"We have to wake Rachel up; do you want to come with me or wait for us here and watch some TV instead?" Santana asked as she set the table for the three of them. Ava pointed towards the huge TV in the next room. They walked in the living room and Santana turned the TV on and went upstairs to wake up Rachel

...

Upstairs Rachel was still sleeping. Santana opened the door slowly and saw that her girlfriend was in the same position she left her. Santana sat on the side next to her and started to place small kisses on her face.

Rachel began to wake up slowly because of the great feeling of Santana's lips on her skin.

"It's late; I made breakfast with Ava." Santana said as she brushed some of Rachel's hair from her face behind her ears.

"I'll be down in a second, did you made the coffee? Because I know you forget that sometimes because you don't need it like me." Rachel asked as she got out of bed and went to their bathroom.

...

Santana went downstairs because she forgot the coffee and turned the machine on. She loved how Rachel knew her so well.

"Ava, Rachel will be down in a second. Come in now to get your eggs." The little girl turned off the TV before joining Santana in the kitchen. She hopped on one chair and saw that Santana placed a glass with orange juice in front of her. She took a sip to taste it because Lisa only ever gave her water.

When Rachel walked downstairs she saw that Santana just pouring the hot coffee which meant that she forgot it. Rachel smiled at San and said "I knew that you would forget the coffee... What did you make for me because all I see are eggs and you know I don't eat them?"

"Well Ava made something for you, with a little help from me." Santana replied as she walked to the fridge and took the bowl with the fruit salad; she placed it in front of Rachel who was already sitting at the table.

"Wow Ava, this looks delicious, did San tell you how to make my favourite breakfast?" Rachel said smiling because the little girl made something for her.

"I wanted to help because it looks a lot of fun especially on the cooking shows," Ava added "so Mama showed me how to cut the fruits and I placed them in the bowl."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

******and ****check out my tumblr page pikibear -.- tumblr -.- com**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**I was really happy about the Reviews an PMs that I got**

**Thanks to my Betas **thenerdwithoutglasses** and **childofdecember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

"Well thank you; what do you want to do today?"

"Ava, what would you think if we go to a store to find some things we could put in your room because it looks like an adult room and you would prefer something a little more girly, right?"

"Yeah, my other room looked like that too but this here is even prettier, can I put some animals on the wall?" Ava was now excited to decorate the room.

"We can go to the store and see. They have lots of different things." Santana replied. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen because she and Rachel hated it when there was something dirty.

...

An hour later they were in Rachel's car on their way to one of the stores Santana researched on the internet. They parked the car in the parking lot and walked to the store. Ava was holding both Santana and Rachel's or her 'mom's' hands; hopefully they would be known as her official moms.

"So sweetie, you can run around the store and see if you would like anything okay? We will see if you want to buy anything then." Rachel said and kissed the little girl's head. Ava didn't have to be told twice and ran to an aside to explore the store with all the child friendly things.

Half an hour later Ava found a couple of things she really liked and wanted to ask her moms if she could have them. They were sitting on a couch for the parents drinking coffee; they expected it to be grainy and horrible but they actually enjoyed it.

"Did you find something you like?" Santana asked as she spotted the girl walking slowly in the direction from them.

"There are a lot of animals that are nice and there is this huge one that is awesome." said Ava and her face was so bright because of the excitement of it all.

"Why don't you show us where these awesome animals are?" said Rachel as she took the hand from Ava in hers so she would know where she was going. After they walked through half the store they found the animals.

"Look there, it is so cool and really cute." said Ava as she ran to one of the huge stuffed lambs.

"Do you want to have that?" Santana asked her while she thought how cute Ava looked next to the stuffed animal which was taller than her. She was just a little curious why Ava chose a lamb because that is the same as the only stuffed animal Quinn owns; only hers is a lot smaller.

"Really I can have that?" She asks in disbelief and Santana nods.

"Did you find any other things that you like? What about a colour for your walls?" Rachel asked.

"Can I have animals on the walls? Animals are my favourites." asked Ava while she looked around the section with all the animals to see if there were any things to put on the walls.

"We could paint them on then they would there be forever; or we could buy some paintings and put them on the walls. Maybe we could go to the zoo next week and you can take your own pictures and put them on the walls." suggested Rachel because she didn't really want to paint the room for ever in the style a five year loves. After they found some paintings with a lot of different animals they went home.

...

It was after three o'clock when they got home and they were all quite hungry because they didn't have time to eat lunch before.

"I can fix us something quick if you both are hungry. I know I am." said Rachel because Santana looked a little tired from carrying Ava about the store after she got tired of running around.

"That would be nice; thank you Rach." Santana said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Fifteen minutes later Ava and Santana where eating grilled cheese sandwiches and Rachel had made herself a vegan sandwich.

"That tasted really good; can I eat here my whole life? Everything I get to eat here is always sooo good!" Ava said after she took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Well you don't want to eat too much now, but when you are hungry you just have to ask us and we can make you something sweetie." said Santana.

After they ate Ava was so tired that she took a little nap. All that running around really got to her after a while. But being a little girl she will get up soon feeling better than ever; ready to run around some more and exhaust Rachel and Santana. It was just the way things work when you are young.

Santana was with Rachel on the couch, occasionally stealing some kisses from her girlfriend. Rachel teased her at the beginning but in the end it led to a heavy make out session for both of them. But after some time they reminded themselves that they had a little girl now who could easily come downstairs and see them; they want to save her the image at such a young age. Things like that could stick with you your whole life. They knew a lot about things sticking with you from your childhood.

* * *

As soon as Quinn walked through the front door of her old house she was reminded of all the memories that happened in here; none of which were good. She was all alone in this house now; it was completely deserted. She had lived with Santana and Rachel for so long that she already missed them. She didn't like how the confrontation in the park ended but she knew that San was going to protect Rachel because they have been in a relationship for such a long time.

And now Ava was a part of their life together. She liked the little girl but she didn't want to be a mother at her age, she wasn't ready. She saw how heartless her own mother was to her, she was afraid to become just like her. Like mother like daughter right? Quinn didn't want to ruin this young girl's life; Santana and Rachel would give her the best life possible but Quinn would just get in the way.

After she saw that the fridge was empty she ordered some takeout because she couldn't cook without any food in the house. She decided that she should go to the store in the morning because she didn't want to accidentally bump into one of them. Santana made it clear that she should call them in a couple of days; not after a couple of hours.

The doorbell rang and she thanked the man who delivered her food. She wasn't really in the mood but she knew that if she didn't eat now she never would. After she ate her food, she went to her room and cried for a while because she didn't know what she could do. There was no hope for her; she would lose her two best friends or her future.

All the crying had made her tired so she fell asleep with the tears still running down her face. She woke up in the strange surroundings and panicked. Quinn only went to her house a few times in the last three years. It was only if she needed something from her old house which only took an hour or so. She sometimes came to check that the house was still okay and no one has caused any damage to it. She hadn't slept in that house again after the night that her mother left her alone.

She was so ashamed of herself, because what should she do? Her mother left her, her dad is dead and her older sister hadn't talked to her in over five years. She was the only Fabray left in Lima and she had to learn to deal with it; she was meant to be alone.

Quinn went down to the kitchen but remembered that her fridge was empty. She went to the store near by her parent's house; well it used to be; to buy some things to eat. The store was nearly deserted and a few of the older staff looked shocked to see her; she hadn't been here since her mother left. She had actually never went shopping alone since then.

She finished shopping quickly partly because she only had to get a few things and she didn't like the feeling. When she went 'home' (not really anymore) she was so overwhelmed; as much as she wanted to forget that she got kicked out from Santana she couldn't. They went often to buy the groceries together and had so much fun.

_*Flashback*_

Ever since Rachel started living with the other two girls; shopping for groceries was a nightmare. Santana and Quinn never paid any attention to what they bought and how much of it they were going to need. It often led to many trips to the store in a week because the two were so careless; it drove Rachel mad.

Rachel pushed the cart at first while Quinn and Santana ran through the store and put the things in it they wanted. Rachel never witnessed them putting anything that they actually needed into the cart. That is why she came along, so they would get some food that would make some kind of meal.

Santana and Quinn had half of the cart full of food that wasn't needed. At the same time Rachel put the necessary things on the other side. When Quinn and Santana were finished with their crazy run Rachel start to argue with them what they have to put back.

"Quinn, why do you need three different brands of peanut butter? One is enough, choose one to take home." Rachel said knowing that this discussion will take some time. Quinn's favourite thing to eat was peanut butter and she had to have some different types or else she huffed for days.

"But last time I had more than one." argued Quinn.

"Well this time it is only one. Are we clear?" Rachel said who was a little pissed that she had to go through that every time they went to the store; this time she wouldn't give in.

"Santana, what is with these?" Rachel pointed at the different things she saw in the cart.

"Why do you always dictate what we have to put in and out of the cart?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Because as a result of the times when only you and Quinn went to the store you didn't really buy any of things that we really needed and so I had to go again. Why do you guys need that stuff anyway? You both know what you should put in the cart and what not to." said Rachel as they went to the fruit section.

...

"Can one of you two put some rice and pasta in the cart?" asked Rachel after they both put most of the things Rachel said they weren't allowed back.

"I'll get you some rice" said Quinn and went away to another isle.

"Okay I will bring you the pasta; are you going to cook today?" asked Santana.

"I can or we could all cook together?" answered Rachel before she went back to searching for more fruits.

…

After they had everything they needed and some other stuff that Santana insisted that they really did need, they paid their bill and took everything to their car.

"Why do we always have to pay so much money when we go shopping?" asked Santana as she put the last bag in the car.

"Because we go to the store once every two weeks and buy everything we use in that time. It is not like we buy something new every day. I don't think I could stick going to the store everyday with you two." said Rachel and closed boot of the car.

"But it is always fun because we are together." added Quinn.

"Yes it is; but not the fact that it takes us almost three hours..." Rachel sighed as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Let's go home; I'm hungry. Who is going to cook?" asked Santana as she started the car.

"Quinn, you are cooking because you put the most things in the cart. Santana you can help her because you were not too far behind." said Rachel and shot her a look of annoyance.

"Okay I can cook today but you are going to make breakfast!" Quinn said while making eye contact with Santana knowing that Rachel made the best breakfasts; they were both glad with the compromise.

_*End of Flashback*_

Quinn always loved going to the store with Rachel and Santana. They were a weird dysfunctional trio but they loved each other and did most things together. She was upset that she couldn't go back to them because they didn't accept her view in it all. She knew they were a couple but they usually were okay with Quinn having her say in it all. This time it was different.

When she came back from the store she went up to her old room. She bought three days worth of groceries hoping that she wouldn't be in this house much longer. She found a box in her room with a lot of old pictures of her and another one of her parents looking happy together. There were some pictures of Santana and Rachel when they where little as well.

There were pictures from Rachel at dancing and singing competitions and from Santana at her grandmother's house. She had forgotten about this box after she left the house; it held a lot of memories from different times in their lives. They were mostly from before the girls met each other and grew close. That was before Quinn ever had anything in her life that she was thankful for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

******and ****check out my tumblr page pikibear -.- tumblr -.- com**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**I was really happy about the Reviews an PMs that I got**

**Thanks to my Betas **thenerdwithoutglasses** and **childofdecember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

A couple of days later, Ava was currently outside in the backyard having fun on the trampoline. Rachel and Santana sat on the couch in the living room.

"San, why do you look so sad?" Rachel asked after a while

"You know, Ava has been with us for a week and I think we should call CPS or at least do something." answered Santana.

"Well if you think that it's a good idea then we should do it. I'm just a little sad that Q isn't here with us." said Rachel. Santana's phone beeped in her pocket causing Rachel to jump; meaning that she got a text message.

"Who is it from?" ask Rachel while Santana was staring at her phone and didn't even opened the message to read it.

"Q..." was the only answer Rachel could get.

"Come on, open it, I want to know what she has to say" said Rachel as she waited gently for Santana to open it. Santana opened the text and read out loud

"San, Ray I'm really sorry about the things I said at the park and I really miss you both so much. I would really like to talk to both of you and want to help you with the CPS if you didn't go already. I hope you can forgive me and I hope that I will hear something from you both soon."

Rachel had tears in her eyes but she blinked them back. She missed Quinn so much and knew that Santana did too. There was a long moment of silence before Santana finally decided on what to say.

"Should we text her or call her?" asked Santana

"Can you text her to come here later? I don't know what you think but I missed her and I would really like if she is here with us when we do everything with CPS and what comes afterwards." said Rachel

"Okay, I will text her back now. It would be really nice of her if she would be here and help us." was Santana's answer

...

Outside in the Garden Ava had a lot of fun and was surprised as she saw Rachel coming out. Ava ran immediately to Rachel because she got a little boring outside alone. She would like it if Santana would teach her other awesome things like a cart-wheel.

So she asked Rachel "Can you teach me things like Mama did last week?"

"Well I'm not a cheerleader but I was in gymnastics when I was little; I need to try and remember and see if my body can still do them first. But if it will work then I could teach you too." Rachel said and remembered about how her parents took her to dace and gymnastic class when she was Ava's age.

"That will be so exiting, and then I can do a lot of things other kids don't" said Ava smiling and ran back in the yard and tried the cart wheels again because she wants to do them perfectly.

...

Later that evening Quinn cane over and was surprised how ok Santana and Rachel where, maybe they talked about things. Dinner was ready shortly after she came and they all ate together.

"Are you going to live here again Quinn?" asked Ava because she missed her a little bit.

"I don't know I have to talk to San and Ray and think about some things but when I know I will tell you, ok" said Quinn because she didn't know how open-minded the couple was.

"Ok, can you do things like them too?" asked Ava. Quinn didn't know what the little girl was talking about and looked hopeful to Santana.

Santana understood and spoke up to help her friend. "I thought her how to cartwheel a couple of days ago and since Ray was in gymnastics when she was her age, she wants to know more things that we could teach her."

"Oh that is so cute. Since I'm on the Cheerios with Santana I think I could teach you some things as well." said Quinn and looked to Ava who had and exited look on her face

"This is awesome!" said the girl smiling while she ate the last bit of her dinner.

After dinner was finished, Rachel and Santana cleaned the kitchen and Quinn went with Ava to entertain her a little bit. It got late and almost the time Rachel and Santana send her to bed in the last days, so they went to get Ava to get ready for bed.

The three girls sat at the couch and looked around the room, but nobody said anything. After a while Quinn felt the need to apologize to both of them.

"You know that I'm really sorry about what happened at the park..."

"Yes we know, but at the moment it seemed a good idea to have some days separated. But I'm really sorry that I sent you to your house alone because I know how much you hate it there." said Santana

"Well it was hard at first, but I got used to it. Although here is it a lot nicer and here is where I would call my home." added Quinn while looking Santana in the eye.

"But you are okay now." said Santana

"You said in the text message you sent me something about CPS. Did you decide when you are going to them and what you are going to do?" asked Quinn because she was curious what the couple had decided.

"Well we wanted to talk to Ava tomorrow and then maybe tomorrow or the day after we can call them and tell them everything and see what they say." said Rachel in a calm voice so she didn't show how nervous she was; thank God for the acting classes her parents took her to.

"Okay do I have a part in that as well or am I just your friend who calls a lot?" asked Quinn so that she could prepare herself for the things that are going to happened in the next few days.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about that because you where really angry at the park but we both would like your help because you are important to us. But if you don't want to its ok as well..." added Santana and hoped that her best friend would say yes and help them with everything because she was a little afraid as well.

…

In the next couple of days a lot happens; the three of them had a long talk with Ava and it was obvious to all three of them that the little girl wanted to stay with them. She wished they could be her parents and not Lisa and her husband who treated her like a little pet. They also called CPS and one of the workers was coming to visit them to see how everything works and to talk to the little girl. Rachel also decided to take Ava to the park again and they saw the little girl with who Ava played the last time. She wanted her to have some fun during this very serious time.

"Look there is Louisa; can I go and play with her?" asked Ava as she spotted the girl

"Of course but we can't be here for that long okay?" said Rachel as she saw the little girl run away.

Rachel spotted Louisa's mother on one of the benches and walked towards her, she stopped 7 feet away and waited till the women read her article.

"Hi, is it a problem if I sit here?" asked Rachel after a while.

The women looked up and remembered who she was. "Sure, it is nice to see you again. Louisa asked about Ava a couple of times." said the women.

"Well we had some things to do but Ava wanted to come back here so I brought her." said Rachel as she looked at the playground and smiled how much fun Ava had with the other girl.

"If you don't mind me asking but where are the other two girls which who you where here last time?" asked the women curious

"They are at the house because we all have some things to do but I trust them to do them on their own this time. We normally do stuff together so I can make sure they are doing it right but Ava wanted to go to the park; so here I am now." answered Rachel.

"Oh, ok...would it be ok if we could organise a play date for the girls? Because Louisa would really liked that and they play so nice together." asked the women but wasn't sure what Rachel would answer.

"I think that would be a great idea and it will be good for Ava to meet some new people." answered Rachel "Luisa could come to our house or Ava could go to yours; what would you prefer?"

"My house is fine, we have a huge backyard and a swing set. I don't think that they will get bored too soon."

"Ok well when do you have time? Would it be okay in three days time?" asked Rachel because that is after the day Santana's, Quinn's and her dads died in the car crash and they always visit them on that day.

…

They exchanged their phone numbers and addresses as Rachel got a text message from Quinn that they were finished with the things and she and Ava should come home soon. Ava said goodbye to her friend and they went home. Ava was really excited to tell San and Quinn that she is going to have a play date with her new friend soon.

After they all ate there lunch, which Quinn made for all of them Santana got a phone call from the lady she talked to the day before from the CPS centre.

As Santana saw the caller id she motioned to Rachel that she should take Ava to the garden so that the three of them could talk to the Lady.

"Hello Ms Miller, how may I help you?" said Santana

"Hello Santana, I just wanted to ask if it would be possible if I could come in three days to see how you live and how Ava interacts with you?" said Ms Miller

"Well I wouldn't normally say no but that is the day all three of us lost our dads in a car accident and we always go to the cemetery and everything. So is it possible that you could come another day?" asked Santana worried because she hoped that the women could understand.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry to hear about your dads. If you don't mind me asking, how Ava has been coping with all of this?" asked the women who had a lot more respect for the girls.

"We went with her to the park a couple of times and there she met a nice little girl with whom she is going to have a play date. We think that she doesn't understand the serious of some things so we are trying to keep everything in a light mood. She is very excited to meet her friend again as well." answered Santana and looked at Rachel and Quinn who both listened carefully to the conversation.

"That's nice that she is making new friends. So what do you think if I would come the day after if it isn't a problem?"

"Not at all, we all look forward to it" added Santana and looked at the other girls who nodded as well.

"Okay, it was really nice talking to you; I will see you soon." said Ms miller and hung up the phone.

The girls were silent for a moment until Quinn reminded everyone that Ava was in the backyard by herself.

"I'm going out to Ava and show her some of those tricks; is that okay?" They both nodded again and Quinn went outside.

Santana knew that this time was always hard for Rachel because she had the best and closed relationship with her parents and they were gone now. Santana saw how Rachel's face changed, she saw it so often that she knew immediately what the brunette was thinking about. Her eyes where closed but moved really fast so Santana walked towards her and hold her tight for a long time. Some tears ran down Rachel's face but Santana kissed them away.

Outside Quinn jumped with Ava on the trampoline and they had a lot of fun. She looked from time to time inside and saw Santana holding Rachel tight. She didn't want to interrupt the moment so she distracted Ava with other things.

After Ava lost a lot of her energy from running around a lot she decided to lie down on the grass next to Quinn and looked at the clouds in the sky.

The clouds formed a lot of animals which reminded the little girl of her new room.

"Did you see my new room?" asked the little girl.

"No, did Rachel and San help you decorate it?" asked Quinn realising that she was only away a couple of days but she missed an imported thing.

"We went to the store and now my room has lots of animals and I got a huge lamb." said the girl proudly.

"A stuffed lamb?" asked Quinn because she had a stuffed lamb as well and thought that it was a little funny.

"Yes and on the walls are more animals." said the girl who had a big smile on her face.

"Do you want to show it to me?" asked Quinn

"Mhmm" and the little girl stand up and took Quinn's hand in hers. They went inside to the big room which was now Ava's.

"Wow this looks all really pretty, did Ray and San do that?" asked Quinn because she knew how good Santana was at with things like that.

Ava's tummy made some noises and she looked immediately to the ground.

"Are you a little hungry? We can go to the kitchen and make a little snack for you because dinner will probably be in a couple of hours..." said Quinn who knew that little girls are growing and after she ran in the backyard so much it was no wonder she was hungry again.

They went downstairs and found Rachel and Santana cuddling on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

******and ****check out my tumblr page pikibear -.- tumblr -.- com**

**Question: Should Quinn get a Girlfriend or Boyfriend?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**Thanks to my Beta** BabyGleeFan11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

The day of the funeral started mostly like a normal day. Ava woke up and one of the girls came to her room and they went downstairs together and made breakfast.

Ava was really excited because she has her play date today and wanted to play with her new friend Luisa.

Rachel texted a little with the girl's mother and got the address. They should bring the girl between 10 and 11.

Breakfast was ready and the other girls came downstairs. They all hold it together because Ava was there and they didn't want to worry her. There was enough time to cry and be sad.

After their Breakfast the girls got ready and Santana made Ava some pigtails. She looked so cute in her little dress that she took some pictures with her phone, while Rachel and Quinn were in the basement looking for the box with all the memories about their dads who are dead and not their parents who left them alone.

Music was playing in the living room and as Ava came downstairs she began to dance to the music.

Rachel and Quinn found the box and some other things and brought them up as well.

Ava didn't registrant them and danced along to the next song. It was so adorable that Quinn took her big Video camera and recorded her. It was a precious moment.

The little girl enjoyed the carelessness in her dancing and stopped after she saw Santana coming downstairs.

It was a little after 10 and they all went to Rachel's car and got inside.

"Are you exited Ava?" asked Rachel as she started driving on the road. Rachel already knew Ava too good and already knew the answer.

"Yes, Lisa never allowed me to go to one because she didn't like it if I was away" said Ava. The thought of Lisa made Santana so angry

As Santana heard that she got angry 'how can a mother be so careless about their child' and she wanted to make Ava's as good as she could.

...

The ride to Luisa's home didn't take long and they parked in front of a big old house with a nice front porch. It was such a beautiful home.

They all tot out of the car and went to the door. Ava rang the bell and Luisa's mother opened the door a couple of seconds after. She showed them where Luisa was.

Ava went inside where Luisa was, she was sitting in there huge living room on the floor. Ava joined her after she saw that the girl was coloring.

At the front door

"It is nice that Ava could come today" said the mother

"It is nice for us too, Luisa could come over any other time if it is ok with you" said Rachel

"I will think about it and will tell you" said the mother and looked to the ground.

"Ok, when should we come and get Ava?" asked Quinn

"I don't mind having her over, whenever you want to get her. But maybe before 6 that would be good" said the mother

"Ok we will see when we can get her, it was nice seeing you again" said Quinn and they all walked to the car.

It was a day none of the three girls looked forward to, but they had a little routine for that day.

At first they would look at some old pictures and had some time to cry.

Then they would go to the cemetery and visit them for some time.

Then they would always go and eat at the dinner where the dads ate a lot because the food was so good.

But today they would look at that time they are finished and take Ava to the dinner as well.

After they got home, Rachel went in the kitchen and drank an entire bottle of water and took another with her as she sat down on the couch where they put the boxes from the basement before.

Quinn went to her room and brought her lamb into the living room and sat beside Rachel.

Santana went to her room as well and searched in her closet for a while, when she finally found what she was looking for at the far end, an old shirt from her dad he wore the day before he died. After she came downstairs she joined the other two on the couch.

They all sat there for a moment before Quinn reached for her box which was standing in front of them.

She took it in hand and held tight to it.

Rachel and Santana both reached for their box as well.

They waited a while until they opened them.

Inside the boxes were precious moments of the girls and their dads.

In Quinn's box was a picture from her dad and her on a beach.

Her father took her there one summer when she was 7 years old. One day he just said to her to pack a bag for a couple of days. Her mother wasn't home at the moment. An hour later they were on the road and her dad said that they were going to the beach. After a long ride, they were in Wilmington, North Carolina and check in at a cheap hotel. They put their bags inside and changed, took their towels and went to the beach.

Quinn had so much fun in these couple of days that she would remember them always. She loved that precious moment. It was one a little girl would love to have with her own father.

In Rachel's box was a picture with her and her dads in New York City when she was 10 years old.

Her birthday present was that her dads would go with her to NYC and watch one of her favorite musicals.

Her daddies couldn't come with then because they had to go on a business trip.

She would never forget that weekend, on which she didn't saw one but two musicals. It was an awesome musical filled weekend for Rachel.

In Santana's box was a picture from when her whole family visited her Abdul in Puerto Rico when she was 9 years old. She had a lot of fun there because her parents weren't very strict and there she was allowed to do mostly everything.

She met a lot of new people who lived there and with one girl she is still friends, they e-mail each other from time to time or Skype. Her name is Madison.

Her Abdul cooked the best food she ever ate and it was just a wonderful time there.

They all looked at all the other things they put each in their own boxes and tears started to run down each of their faces at the memories of their fathers and them.

...

At Luisa's house

Ava and Luisa where done with coloring after both showed there pictures to Holly, Luisa's mother.

"They look beautiful girls, do you want to play inside or in the backyard?" asked Holly

"Can we go on the swings?" asked Luisa, she wanted to show Ava her awesome swing set she got for her birthday.

"Sure, but I will come out and read a book ok" asked Holly because she didn't know if the girls let Ava in their backyard alone.

"Ok" said the girls in union.

...

Ava loved the swing set and had a lot of fun with Luisa.

Luisa always took a nap after they eat lunch so Holly told the girls to get inside and to wash their hands.

Lunch was awesome for both of the girls and they both got a little tired.

Luisa's mother made some chips with small pieces of meat which the girls enjoyed.

"You girls are finished?" asked Holly

"Yes" said the girls and nodded.

"Well I think that now it is time for a little nap, you both look really tired" said Holly

The kids went upstairs into Luisa's room and changed in some comfortable clothes. As they lay in Luisa's big bed together they fall asleep immediately.

Two hours later Holly went upstairs to wake the girls because they should sleep at night and not on the day.

The girls had a lot more energy now and they ran through the house. Holly turned the radio in the living room on and relaxes a little on the couch.

The girls were running but Ava stopped as she heard the music and started dancing.

Luisa was standing at the spot she was before as she realized that Ava wasn't there and watcher interesting Ava.

After two songs Ava went to Luisa and took her hand, she walked to the place where she danced before and started again bit this time she has even more fun because she wasn't alone.

After they both danced for a really long time Luisa wanted to color again. They went to the little table in the Living room and colored some pretty pictures.

...

After the girls where done with their boxes they put them in the basement again. They all drank some water and ate a cookie after that they went to the car so that they could drive to the cemetery.

For all three of them was it really hard because they visit them hardly at all after they got Ava.

After some more time was up and they each talked to the gravestones, they went to the car again and looked at the clock.

It was around 5 o'clock and they should get Ava before 6 so they decided to get her now and go with her to the dinner where they would always go.

The car ride to Luisa's house wasn't that long and they all got out of the car to ring the doorbell.

Soon Holly opened the door and they all got inside.

Ava smiled as she saw Rachel, Quinn and Santana enter the room.

"Ava sweetie, we have to go soon, so can you finish your painting and we could hand it on the fridge" said Santana and sat down on the nice couch in Holly's living room

"Ok, but can I play with Luisa again soon?" asked Ava as she finished her painting.

"Well, we have to talk to Holly and then we will see if you two can have a play date soon" said Rachel as she looked at Holly

"It was nice having Ava here so I don't have a problem if she want to come here again, but she also talked a lot about the trampoline you have in the backyard, so maybe Luisa could come to your house sometimes" said Holly as she took Luisa in her lap, who just finished her painting.

"We aren't always home but we won't have a problem is Luisa wanted to come to our house" said Quinn

"Ok, we have to go now, but what about we call each other when one of us thinks that it would be a good idea for another play date?" said Santana because she was a little hungry because they all hadn't time to eat something to lunch.

They all got up and went to the door.

"It was a pleasure to have Ava today" said Holly

"It was nice to be here" said Ava shyly.

"Thanks for letting her be here and I hope that we will see each other soon" said Rachel and then they went to the car.

...

At the dinner

"What would you like to eat sweetie?" asked Santana the little girl sitting next to Quinn.

"I don't know but can't I just eat a little bit from all of you?" asked Ava

"Sure, that's fine with us" said Quinn. The blonde smiled at the girl next to her.

''Thank you`` Ava said, smiling.

They ordered their food and it was always a little bit entertaining to see Ava exploring different food she was never allowed to eat.

Ava liked most of it and they even finished all the meals.

They all sat at their table for a while to look at the room and the pictures on the wall.

Rachel's eyes became a little watery but she didn't let the tears fall.

Santana saw it and made eye contact with Quinn to ask if it is ok that they would go home.

They went home shortly after and Quinn paid the bill.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

******and ****check out my tumblr page pikibear -.- tumblr -.- com**

**Question: Should Quinn get a Girlfriend or Boyfriend? I made a poll for that on my profile**


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

******Thanks to my Beta **thenerdwithoutglasses

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

The next day

It was the day Ms Miller from Child Protection Services came today to look at Ava and how she interacted in the girl's house. They all ate breakfast in the morning and then went to do their own things.

Santana cleaned the kitchen and prepared some things for their lunch so that she doesn't have to do it then. Rachel was in the living room and cleaned there while the TV was on the news channel. She liked watching them especially the part about musicians because she wants to be on Broadway when she is older.

Quinn went with Ava to her room and helped her to put the couple of toys she had to places where they wouldn't lie in the way. After that they danced a little in Quinn's room to the music on her iPod. After Santana and Rachel didn't have anything to do anymore they went through the house to find the other two girls.

They heard music coming from Quinn's room and they know that they both where dancing because they all saw Ava dancing yesterday and Quinn loved to dance even if she wouldn't admit it. They stand in the doorway and just watched them having fun.

As soon as another song had ended and the laughter had died down Rachel heard the doorbell and went downstairs. She opened the door and found a nice looking woman standing there.

"Hello, you must be Ms Miller; I'm Rachel Berry." said Rachel politely and invited the women inside.

"Hello Rachel, you have a nice home. On the phone I spoke with another woman; who was that again?" asked the women as she put her shoes next to the others in the hallway.

"That was Santana, my girlfriend. She is upstairs watching Quinn and Ava dancing" said Rachel as they walked upstairs. Santana came and stood next to Rachel as they were on top of the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, you must be Ms Miller; it is nice finally meeting you." said Santana who was a little nervous to meet such an important person who could easily say that Ava couldn't live with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I don't know if you were informed how a visit like this works but I will be here a couple of hours and just watch how you all interact together and I also will talk to Ava if that wouldn't be a problem."

"No we weren't informed, but it isn't a problem at all. We could go now and watch Quinn and Ava dancing; they have been doing that for half an hour now and it looks just adorable." said Santana as they walked with the women to Quinn's room.

As the Ms Miller looked inside the room she had to smile because they really looked adorable. After the song was over Quinn notice the women standing next to Santana and Rachel and she stooped the music. Quinn waked to her table where two bottles of water where standing and gave one to Ava and drank from the other one.

Quinn walked over to the women "Hi, you must be Ms Miller; I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you and you must be Ava." said the women as she kneed on the floor to be the same height as the child.

"Hi" said Ava shyly and walked to Rachel to be next to her because she was a little afraid of new people because the people that Lisa invited weren't nice at all to her.

...

Since it was a sunny day and it wasn't cold outside Santana suggested to go outside in the backyard and play with Ava a little. Ava was excited and ran to her room to change into some clothes she always wears in the backyard. Santana helped her to change because she couldn't do it all on her own and they both came downstairs.

...

Rachel, Quinn and Ms Miller sat on the couch and were talking about the visit and mainly Ava. Rachel told the story how she found Ava and ms Miller was really impressed

"What did Quinn and Santana think when you came home with Ava?" asked Ms Miller because they all seemed so lovely together now but everything happened two weeks ago.

"I called Santana from the parking lot so she knew that Ava was coming but Quinn wasn't that impressed at first but the we talked to her and she was okay with it; and now..."

"... Now I love her and like to be here with her but I can't be like a mother to her; San and Rach can do that. I can't imagine that but I would like to me like an aunt or something to her" said Quinn who hoped that the women wasn't going to take the little girl away from them.

"Can I ask why you made that decision?" asked Ms Miller.

"Well my mother wasn't the best mother figure and then after our dads dies in a car accident... she just went away because she couldn't deal with me anymore." said Quinn

"Okay, well I can understand the point you are making but the main thing I have to think about is what is best for that little girl if you both can understand that." said ms miller who looked really serious. They both nodded in agreement because they understood this was a serious situation.

Ms Miller didn't talk anymore because she heard footsteps on the stairs which meant that Ava and Santana were ready to go outside.

...

They all went outside; Ava was the first on the trampoline. Rachel and Santana sat with Ms Miller on the chairs on the porch and they all watched Ava and Quinn on the trampoline.

"I just talked with Quinn and Rachel and I heard from Quinn that she would be more comfortable to be an auntie to Ava then a mother; what do you think about that Santana?" asked Ms Miller after a while.

"Well Quinn and I talked long about that and I think that would be okay. Since Rachel and I have been in a relationship for a long time we wouldn't have a problem with that anyway." said Santana as she played with her shirt because she was still a little nervous.

"I can see that Ava likes all of you and at the moment I don't have a problem with her staying with you here in this beautiful house. But I would like to talk to Ava later, maybe after lunch?" said Ms Miller.

"You could talk to her but it would be best before lunch because after she is usually really tired and she takes a nap." said Rachel

"That is fine by me. It is nice that you already created a little routine for her. How is it at other times; like the morning for instance?"

"One of us wakes up early but it isn't always the same person. When we get up we go to Ava's room to see if she is awake; she usually is. So she goes downstairs in the kitchen and helps a little with breakfast. A couple of days ago she made me a fruit salad; Santana helped her but she was really proud of herself." Rachel said proudly because she was also very proud of her as well. Ava got a little bored on the trampoline so she ran to Santana.

"Mama, can you help me again with the things because I think I forgot how to do it?" asked Ava and smiled at Santana

"Sure sweetie; I will help you with the cart-wheels." said Santana and got up and went away with the girl where they had a huge place where nothing was in the way.

"Is Santana really teaching her how to cart-wheel?" asked Ms Miller

"Yes because Ava got bored one day and Santana was working out because she and Quinn are on the Cheerios and in the summer they don't have practice. Ava saw her doing a lot of things and asked if they could teach her; Santana started with a cart wheel which she can do pretty well I think..." said Rachel and hoped that this was a good sign.

"I'm impressed; are there any other things I need to know?"

"Well I am on a vegan diet but sometimes when we cook I eat the food as well if there is some cream in it, but I don't like meat. Santana and Quinn eat it sometimes but not as often as they used to. Ava told us that her mother or whoever cared for her was named Lisa and she didn't give her a lot of food; only pasta and rice. We tend to cook a lot of different things and she always tries a bit of something and she likes most of it, but not everything." said Rachel and looked on the clock on her phone and saw that it was already time for Santana to start lunch.

Santana had a lot of fun with Ava because she got better every time they tried something new. Santana heard somebody coming up next to her so she turned around and saw her beautiful girlfriend standing next to her.

"San I think it is time that somebody starts with lunch; Quinn or I could do it if you want? Or do you want to cook?" asked Rachel

"Can you look after Ava for a little while and maybe show her something new but help her for the first few times." said Santana as she walked into the house to finish the lunch to which she already prepared things this morning because she was so nervous.

In the kitchen Santana had a huge pot on the stove and put every ingredient inside after the other and so the vegan lasagne soup was finished in no time. She added the pasta and turned the heat on high and as the soup started boiling she turned it on low and went outside again.

"Lunch will be ready in 20" said Santana and sat down next to Quinn and Ms Miller on the porch.

"Good because I'm starving; what did you cook?" asked Quinn

"Lasagne soup for Rachel which means no meat today." said Santana.

...

Ava was a fast learner so she learned today another trick on the floor. She really enjoyed learning new things with San, Quinn and Rachel; Lisa only taught her that she was stupid and rude. Santana went inside to look after the soup because it had already been over 15 minutes.

She went outside to tell everyone that the meal is ready "Ava can you come inside and wash your hands? Lunch is ready."

The little girl made her last cart wheel and ran then inside because she was really hungry. The girls and Ms Miller went inside and started to set the table.

Ava came back and Santana said "Ava can you bring 5 big spoons to the table?" Ava came back to the table where they would eat today and gave the spoons to everyone.

The girls and Ms Miller started eating but Ava just sat there and looked around the table. The girls knew that Ava did that at every meal to see what the other people think about that food and then after a while she starts eating.

"Ava aren't you hungry or why won't you eat?" asked Ms Miller

"She will eat soon, she just looks at the people to see their reactions to the food" explained Santana. As she finished explaining Ava started to eat along with everyone.

"Mhmm, this tastes really good" said Ava after her second spoonful.

"I think that it is delicious as well. Is this meat; because Rachel told me that she does prefer to live a vegan diet?" asked Ms Miller

"No, this doesn't contain any meat; it is tofu which I prepared this morning. When it is raw it doesn't taste like anything." answered Santana who didn't have a problem with her girlfriend's diet. They all ate a small second portion because it was so delicious.

After Lunch they all helped to clean the Table while Ava was lying on the couch. When all the plates where in the dishwasher getting cleaned, Santana saw the little girl lying on the couch.

"Sweetie are you tired?" the girl nodded "Should I carry you upstairs so you can take a nap?" asked Santana and carried the girl bridesmaid style upstairs. She tucked her in her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

...

The other girls sat with Ms Miller on the porch in the garden and waited for Santana to come back downstairs. Santana joined them after she got a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"So, while you were in the kitchen cooking, I talked a little bit with Ava. She told me how she had a lot of fun doing all the different things you did with her; especially yesterday when she had the play date with her friend and then went to a diner with you. So I don't have a problem at the moment with her staying here, but I have to visit a couple of more times. Most of these times I will just come to say hi, which would be unannounced." said Ms Miller

"Well that wouldn't be a problem but after the summer we all are going to school for our senior year so then we wouldn't be home all the time." said Rachel

"I know and I could just come on the weekend or in the holidays. Well I think that I have seen enough for the moment and hope that I don't have to take Ava away from you because you are all really kind girls." Ms Miller shook hands with everyone and went to the door to let herself out.

...

Ava woke up from her nap an hour later and had a lot of fun colouring more pictures for her new family. Nobody wanted to cook dinner because they all were a little exhausted from the visit from Ms Miller so they ordered some takeout and Ava went to sleep.

Quinn went to her room to read a book because in the last couple of weeks she didn't have time for that and she missed some time to herself. Santana and Rachel where cuddling on the couch while watching one of Rachel's musicals. Santana didn't even mind because she could cuddle with her girlfriend which she really enjoyed after all the time they had spent together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

**Question: Should Quinn get a Girlfriend or Boyfriend? I made a poll for that on my profile**


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

******Thanks to my Beta**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

The next weeks went well and Ava had a couple more play dates with Luisa, Santana and Quinn showed her more cheerleading and Rachel gymnastic moves which made her really happy, she practices them every day in the backyard and every day she has gotten better and stronger, she learned a lot about vegetables and fruits which she liked and what kind she didn't, Santana and Rachel went with her to a doctor so he could do a checkup on Ava because they didn't have any medical history of her. Everything was fine so they went home again.

Ava loved to go grocery shopping, she would always go to the store and ask what things were when she didn't know and sometimes Santana or Quinn would buy them so she could taste them, Rachel wasn't that happy about that, but she was tolerant because when she was a kid her parents bought her weird things as well.

Yesterday, Ava wanted to try tzatziki which is a Greek sauce from yoghurt, garlic and cucumbers, Quinn told her that it tasted good but Rachel wanted to try for herself and thought that it wasn't that bad, Ava liked it as well and Santana was surprised that it tasted good as well. In that day, they ate potatoes with tzstziki and salad. Ava liked the clear structure in this household with the nicest people in the world.

The next day they went to the mall because soon it would be colder and Ava only had some cute summer dresses, they all got some new clothes but most of them were for Ava.

Santana got a little bit bored because Rachel wanted to cook today so she couldn't prepare something for lunch or dinner, so she went in the basement and looked around, she saw a lot of boxes that were there since they were all practically in Rachel's house but nobody looked inside of them, she didn't found anything interesting so she went to the laundry room and made some laundry, while the machines were working she looked around the basement again and saw a little box in one corner who was blue-green and not light brown like the others, she put a couple of boxes aside so she could easily reach this one, once the box was open, she saw that inside were a lot of papers, most of them had two names, Hiram Berry and another name she never heard of Shelby Corcoran.

She looked at a lot of different documents, after she had read half of them she finally understood who this woman was and why a lot of then were signed by each one of these people. Miss Corcoran was Rachel's biological mother but she thought neither her other dad nor Rachel knew about that. Hiram paid this woman a lot of money so she would carry his child and she couldn't contact them until their 18th birthday.

Santana put all the documents inside the box and put it in the corner again. The laundry was finished so she made that and then went upstairs. She didn't know that it was so late. She was 4 hours in the basement and didn't hear any noises.

...  
In the backyard

Ava and Rachel were currently doing some new things and Quinn was chilling in the sun reading a book, Santana walked outside towards Rachel.

-"Why didn't you get me to come outside with you?"  
-"I was downstairs but you were reading something and it looked really important to you so I just came upstairs and let you be by yourself for some time" - answered Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
-"That was nice of you, I didn't even realize that I was so long in the basement" - answered Santana and sat down on the dry green grass.  
-"Look mama, mommy showed me awesome things" shouted Ava.  
Santana had to get used to it that the little girl was calling her mama but she looked in the direction from the little girl and was impressed.  
-"Maybe we should put her in gymnastics" - said Santana to Rachel who sat down next to her.  
-"I thought about that as well but isn't it too early to put a child in a sports program?"  
-"We'll see how good she is now and she just trains since a couple of weeks with us and by the way, when were you in your first dance class or in your first singing competition?"  
-"I know, how about we ask her and then we can look in my iPad if there are any good gyms in the area".  
-"Yeah that sounds awesome, are you going to cook dinner today to since I missed lunch?" asked Santana.  
-"Why wouldn't I cook? If you hadn't been standing this morning in the kitchen preparing things instead of the basement"  
"That's true, because I love to cook. And you are better at backing, your cookies are to die for" said Santana and gave Rachel a peck on the lips.

After Ava didn't want to train her skills outside they all went inside and played some board games, which Quinn didn't really liked because her book was really interesting but she played as well. As Rachel prepared dinner, Quinn and Ava danced in her room again, Santana was impressed how much energy the little girl had.  
Dinner was delicious as always.

At the end of the day they all laid on the couch and watched a Disney movie which Ava chose, Rachel and Santana cuddled close and Ava cuddled with Rachel as well. After half of the movie Ava was out like a light so they stopped the movie and Santana carried her to her room. She had to change into her PJ's before the movie so Santana just placed her in the bed, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Quinn was sleepy as well so she went to her own room and fell asleep as well, Santana came back to Rachel and they turned the movie back on, during it they also fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning when Quinn was the first to wake up, she got Ava who already was awake and they went downstairs to the kitchen to start with the breakfast.  
As the coffee machine was finished and most of the breakfast as well Quinn wanted to let the little girl watch some cartoons but when they walked into the living room they saw Rachel and Santana curled up together still sleeping, Quinn and Ava walked as silent as possible back in the kitchen.  
-"Why are mama and mommy sleeping on the couch and I woke up in my bed?" asked Ava.  
-"While we were watching the movie yesterday you fell asleep and your mama thought you looked so sweet so she carried you up to your room and I was tired too so I went to my room, but they watched the movie and fell asleep there" - answered Quinn.  
-"Oh, so I can't watch cartoon now?" - said the girl.  
-"If you want we could make some blueberry pancakes and you could help me" - said Quinn because she didn't want Ava to be alone while she cooked and pancakes weren't that hard to make, the girl happily agreed and they started to mix up the ingredient, as most of the pancakes were made and Santana and Rachel were still sleeping, she put one pancake on an extra plate and said to Ava  
-"Sweetie can you put the plate next to your mothers face because then they will smell the pancakes and hopefully wake up"  
The girl took the plate and tipped on her tip toes in the room so that she wouldn't wake up her new awesome parents, minutes later two really looking sleepy people walked in the kitchen and sat down on the stools at the kitchen island.  
-"Good morning, you guys finally awake?" - asked Quinn with a smile.  
-"Well there was somebody really sneaky and put a plate with a fresh blueberry pancakes next to my face" - said Santana and her mood got better after she had her first sip of coffee.  
-"You looked sweet curled up on the couch" - said Quinn and showed them her phone with she made some pictures earlier.  
-"Well, we look good when we sleep" - said Rachel after she looked at all the pictures and gave Santana a kiss on the lips, Quinn hold her hand in front of the little girls eye because she really didn't had to see that, hey all ate the lovely breakfast while thinking about what they should do the whole day.

All of their phones rang at the same time, because they got an e-mail from school about their AP classes, they all had AP classes because school is easy for them and they want to go to one of the best colleges in NYC, the e-mail stand all the papers they have to turn in at the first day of school which was in four weeks.

Since Ava was really excited as Rachel told her about the gymnastics club that they were going to visit it today. They drove almost half an hour as Santana turned in a parking lot and they all got out of the car. In front of them was a huge building that said 'Tony's Gymnastic Club'.  
-"Do you want to go inside sweetie?" - asked Santana her little girl  
-"Mhm, it looks nice from the outside"  
-"Well hopefully it does from the inside as well" - said Quinn because she wasn't that happy that San and Rach want to give the girl away, even if it is only for a couple of hours but she isn't happy at all.  
Inside was a huge room with a desk in the middle where two women were sitting.  
-"Hello, how may I help you?" - asked the woman with the long black hair.  
-"We wanted to look at the gym because our little one does a lot of crazy things at home" - said Rachel.  
-"Does she have a leotard? Because then she could go inside and see if she likes it" - said the woman.  
-"No, we don't have one but can we buy one here for her?" - asked Santana who was excited to see Ava in an leotard as well.  
-"We have a room where we sell them, come with me"  
In the room where a lot of leotards in every color of the rainbow.  
-"Which one do you want Ava?" - asked Rachel because she knew that there are some that are cheaper than others but they had enough money and the first leotard was something special to every girl.  
Ava looked around and found a black one with green and yellow stripes who had glitter on. She pointed to it and said.

-"Can I have this one?"  
The women looked at Ava and then went to the back of the room and came back with the same leotard in another size which should be Ava's,Santana went with Ava to one of the locker rooms and helped her change.

A man who was in his late 20's waited on the other side of the door and went with Ava in the gym.

Santana sat down with Quinn and Rachel in the parents room which had a huge glass wall where they could see Ava, she showed the man some of the things Santana, Quinn and Rachel had showed her and he was impressed, he showed her some other things on the floor and let her on the small beam.

After an hour Ava came back to the parent's room and asked if she could come again.

Quinn went with her to the changing room and the instructor talked with Rachel and Santana.  
-"Your daughter is really talented, since when does she train these things?"  
-"Well, she isn't our daughter legal but she will hopefully be soon. She saw as doing some workout in the garden because Quinn and I are cheerleaders and asked if we could show her some things. So we did that was about two-three weeks ago. And since than we thought that she was so good we wanted to know if she liked gymnastics so that's why we are here today" - said Santana.  
-"We have a lot of little girls come here but I never seen somebody who was that good, and you said that she only is training for two weeks that is impressive"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **

**Question: Should Quinn get a Girlfriend or Boyfriend? I made a poll for that on my profile**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favored the story **

**I was really happy about the Reviews an PMs that I got**

**Thanks to my Beta **thenerdwithoutglasses

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

It was the last week before senior year and Santana, Rachel and Quinn where sitting in the living room after Ava had gone to bed.

"What are we going to do about Ava when we have to go to school again?" asked Quinn

"Since she likes gymnastics so much she could be there a couple of days? Not every single day though because we don't want to make it seem like we don't have time for her." said Rachel who wasn't sure if it was even an option that the little girl could be there for so long.

"We could see if there is still the nice neighbour who watched me when I was little, she lives next door from my house" said Santana because she liked the old women she went to a lot because she was so nice to her.

"We could visit her and ask if she would have a problem with Ava and if Ava likes her. She will go to preschool pretty soon anyway." said Rachel who knew that the little girl was really smart.

"Then it is settled what we are doing tomorrow. We could also get Ava some easy textbooks so she would get used to learning and reading; but only the easy ones for the beginners." said Santana and looked Rachel directly in the eye because Rachel always want to be on top but the little girl shouldn't have to life like that at the young age she is.

"I know what you are thinking Rach; if she likes the book you can get her some that are more difficult. Okay?"

"Okay, I see your point..." Rachel's Dads gave Rachel her first textbook when she was three so she knew what she had to do and could easily go to a higher class.

They all talked a little longer until they all got a little tired. Santana and Rachel cuddled in their bed until they fell asleep. Quinn read her book until she couldn't read a single word because her eyelids where so heavy and it was all blurry.

...

In the morning Ava was the first awake like almost every day but waited in her room until her mama, mommy or Auntie Quinn came to her room so she would help them a little with breakfast and watch some cartoons.

That morning Auntie Q came and Ava got ready for the day ahead. She helped with making the fruit salad for Rachel before Quinn asked her a question.

"Sweetie, do you want to wake up your mama and mommy?"

"Really, I can do that?" asked Ava because she wasn't allowed to wake any of them before.

"Sure go ahead, if you want you could even jump on the bed if they don't wake up." said Quinn and Ava walked silently to the room where her mommy and mama were still asleep.

Quinn looked in there room before so she know that they weren't naked or doing anything. She thought Ava would have a lot of fun because jumping on her parents' bed was always fun for her when she was little. Ava opened the door and walked to the bed in which Santana and Rachel were sleeping.

Ava walked to Santana's side of the bed and tugging on her sleeve "mama you have to wake up" she said in a voice to not wake up Rachel but the Latina didn't wake up.

After a couple more minutes and her mommy and mama weren't awake she got on top of the bed and started jumping up and down "Mama, mommy you have to wake up! Auntie Quinn and I made breakfast for you." said the little girl while jumping up and down which was a lot of fun.

After Rachel registers some movement in her bed she curled herself in a ball because she didn't want to wake up just yet.

"What the heck is jumping on the bed Rach?" asked Santana in an angry but sleepy voice.

Ava immediately froze with fear and stopped jumping. Santana opened her eyes after another minute and saw a slightly afraid Ava standing on her bed.

"Oh sweetie I didn't know you wanted to wake us up; I'm sorry if I scared you, come here." said Santana and Ava snuggled next to her on the bed between Santana and Rachel.

"How do we wake up mommy now?" asked the little girl her mama

"I know a couple of ways to do that but how would you do it little one?"

"I would tickle her but is she ticklish?"

"Oh she is really ticklish, you just have to be careful because she might hit you while she wakes up." said Santana and gave her little girl a kiss on the head.

Ava started to move so she could tickle Rachel better. She started with light tickling but that didn't affect her mommy at all so she looked back at her mama who had a big smile on her face.

"Do you want me to tickle her as well?" the girl nodded and both started to attack Rachel in her sleep.

...

Quinn was downstairs waiting patiently for the other people she considered family. She heard some screams from Rachel which meant that they all were awake now because Santana was a really light sleeper and Rachel slept like a stone. After waiting ten more minutes the three came downstairs and sat at the table.

"Q, did you make the coffee?"

"Of course I did Santana but I was so thirsty that I drank all of it, sorry." said Quinn who already made some new coffee but wanted to see the priceless face Rachel did and started laughing.

"I made new one for you silly. Do you think that I don't know that you can't live without your cup in the morning?" questioned Quinn and gave Santana and Rachel each a cup.

"Don't ever mess with me and coffee especially when you send the little one to us who started jumping on the bed in the morning, we could have slept a little while longer."

"Well I know that but I thought that it would be fun for Ava. Wouldn't you agree Ava?"

"It was, but am I not allowed to do it again?" asked Ava as she ate the last bit of fruit on her plate.

"Well I don't have a problem if you wake me up jumping on the bed but never tickle me again like that sweetie." said Rachel after she started to eat the fruit salad Ava made.

"Mama did it too!" She points at Santana and all four of them burst out in laughter.

...

Later that day

"San could we see if your neighbour still lives there and visit her today?" asked Rachel after everybody was sitting in the living room and had nothing important to do.

"We could see if she still lives there; there wouldn't be any harm in it. Quinn you want to come with us?"

"Why not? We don't have anything else planed for the day. We could go in ten minutes; Ava do you want to go in the clothes or change because we are going to visit some really nice people." asked Quinn because Ava had a white t-shirt and a short skirt on. It was a bit too casual if they were trying to make a good impression.

"Mama, can I wear my yellow dress with the flowers in it?" Ava asked Santana because she really loved the bright dresses that the girls dressed her in too go out in.

"Sure, come on sweetie, I help you change and then we can go."

Santana took Ava's hand in hers and they walked upstairs together. Ava changed in the beautiful dress and Santana braided her hair so it looked extra pretty.

...

They all got into Santana's car and drove the short distance to the house that was still quite familiar to Santana.

The old car the women had for a very long time was in her driveway but other than that it looked exactly how Santana remembered it from her childhood. They all walked up to the nice house and waited for Santana to do something. After a while Santana rang the doorbell and they all waited.

As the door opened they saw a good looking old women standing there and looking at them.

"Santana is that you?"

"Si, it is nice to see you again Nana!"

"And who are those lovely ladies?"

"Oh sorry, that is my girlfriend Rachel; my best friend Quinn and the little one right here is Ava." said Santana and pointed to all of them.

"Well come inside on this lovely day." Inside they all sat in the beautiful living room which immediately felt homely.

"Well Mija why are you visiting me? I know that you wouldn't come here if you didn't want something from me." said Ms Torres with a slight smile on her face because she knows Santana perfectly well. Rachel giggles a little at the fact this old woman makes Santana blush slightly even though "Santana Lopez never blushes".

"Well since you said it already, we came here to ask a really big favour of you. It is really important and would mean a lot to all three of us."

"Come on spill it Mija, do you need money or what? Because I thought that your parents left you enough..."

"No nothing like that! Well you see we have a little girl here and I wanted to ask since school starts soon if you could maybe watch her for a little while, but not every day?" asked Santana feeling really worried even though she hoped that she would say yes.

The old women had a smile on her face "Well couldn't you have just said that first? I was a little worried because you all had such a serious expression on your face. Of course I would love to watch her; she looks like a lovely girl."

"Oh thank God, I was a little worried; I thought I could ask since you watched me when I was little as well." Santana sighed with relief.

"No need to worry about that. How old is the little girl?"

"I'm five years old" said Ava shyly.

"Well that is nice, I didn't know anyone of you were pregnant." said the older women who was curious where the little girl came from.

Santana looked directly at Quinn with a pleading look. Quinn knew that this was Santana asking her to go outside with Ava so she can talk to her Nana properly.

"Come with me Ava; I'll show you the garden with the beautiful flowers in it." said Quinn and took her hand. After Quinn shut the door to the garden tightly Santana started again.

"One day in the first week of the holidays Rachel and I went to the grocery store for a big shop and a little girl was sitting in front of it all alone. We were sort of in a rush and we both forgot the coffee so Rachel went later that day to the same grocery store and the girl was still sitting there. So she called me and since then we have been taking care of her." Santana told her Nana with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh well that's certainly a story; what does Ava think of the three of you?"

"Well Ava really likes to live with us because she told us a little bit about her parents and what they did wasn't human. Ms Miller from the CPS likes us too so we got the all clear to keep her with us and after a year or so we can adopt her properly."

"Well that sounds good she looks like a nice little girl. I have to look after my niece on certain days as well but I could watch them both if you don't mind Ava having company."

"That sounds really great actually that Ava would have somebody she could play with; how old is your niece?" Rachel asks politely after taking Santana's hand in hers because this was going really well.

"I think she is five as well. She might have turned six recently though..." The old woman thought about it but she was nearly sure that her niece was only five.

"Well Nana as long as it isn't too much trouble for you to handle both of them that would be perfect." Santana smiles at Rachel before looking to the old woman again.

"I managed to look after you when you were younger didn't I? I am sure I can handle anything after those eight years." The three of them all laughed because even though Santana didn't like to admit it she was a little hard to handle sometimes. Rachel definitely knew where the woman was coming from.

"That is a fair point Nana. School starts back in a week so I will be in contact with you sometime later this week. Is that okay for you?"

"Of course Mija; let me give you my phone number. I will be back in a minute because my memory isn't as good as it used to be." Ms Torres got up off the arm chair and left Rachel and Santana in the living room alone.

"I can't believe that this went so well San. I love you so much for thinking of this." Rachel leans in and pecks Santana sweetly on the lips.

"I actually can believe it because Nana was always so good to me." Santana says but is stopped from saying anything else as Ava runs into the living room with a big smile on her face.

"Mama, Mommy! Guess what I saw!" Ava is breathing very quickly from running all the way in from the garden and half pants out her words.

"What did you see baby?" Rachel asks her after lifting her to sit on her lap.

"I saw lots of different flowers in the garden. They were all so pretty and Quinn told me the names of some of them." Quinn walks in and sits back down on her seat and Santana smiles gratefully at her. Quinn didn't want to be like a mother to Ava but it was clear that she loved her and enjoyed spending time with her.

"Could you tell me some of the names then?"

"Well I saw some roses that were red and yellow; Quinn said to not get close though because they were spiky. And then there were some tulips that were bright pink. I liked them the best!" Ava says and her breathing gets quite fast again because she got excited after thinking of all the flowers.

"Wow they are my favourites too!" Santana hi fives Ava and the little girl giggles at her. Ms Torres walks back in again and hands a piece of paper to Santana.

"Thank you so much for doing this Ms Torres; it really means a lot." Rachel thanks the old woman.

"Oh it is no bother dear; I love the company and they keep me busy."

"We should probably get going now Nana. I don't want to take up any more of your time; we will definitely be visiting a lot more anyway." Santana gets up and hugs the old woman. All the girls walk out into the hall and Ms Torres waves them off at her door.

It is only early afternoon and all three of the older girls are sure that Ava will want to practice outside on a nice day like this. Exercising in the back garden doesn't seem like a fun thing to most people but it is part of the routine in this small family. That is what the four of them are no matter what anyone else thinks. Rachel and Santana smile at each other; both of them thinking that things are finally falling into the right place after all this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to my Beta **thenerdwithoutglasses_

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

_The first day of school_

They all had set an alarm the night before to make sure they would all get up on time. Rachel was the first downstairs and had already put out breakfast for everyone. She knew that everyone would come down eventually because it was an important morning.

After breakfast was finished Quinn went with Ava upstairs to get her finished because she and Santana only had to wear their Cheerios uniforms to school. Santana helped Rachel with her clothes because the brunette couldn't decide what she should wear for the first day of her senior year.

They all were finished and sat in Santana's car and she drove to her Nana's house because Ava would be there for the day. Ava was excited because she would meet her new friend Ria for the first time and her mama told her that she is the same age as her.

Santana walked with her to the door to say hello to her nana but then they had to leave because school was important. Ava had arrived at Ms Torres' house first but Ria was supposed to be there soon. The two of them sat at the kitchen table and Ms Torres drank her coffee and Ava had hot cocoa.

The door bell rang and there standing was a woman who looked a little older than her Mama and Mommy with a beautiful little girl who had long black hair and skin like her Mama standing beside her.

The little girl saw her and said "Hi I'm Ria Torres nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Ava" said the girl shyly. They both walked inside Nana's house where Nana was waiting for both of them.

"Ava I see you have met your new friend Ria. Do you want to find something to play if you want or what exactly do you want to do today?"

"Can I colour some pictures for Mama, Mommy and auntie Quinn?" asked Ava

"Sure you can sweetie. What do you want to do Ria?"

"Can I colour too?" She asked with a huge smile because she was happy to have a new friend.

"Sure you can both go in the living room and I will bring you some paper now."

...

The drive to school from Nana's house wasn't that long.

Rachel, Santana and Quinn walked to their lockers which where next to each other and put their books inside. They had most of their classes together so they started to walk to their first room which was on the other end of the school.

Santana and Rachel hold hands while they walk to class together. Quinn walks beside them as they spilt the hallway in two; people going out of their way to make room for them. As they pass the entrance Quinn sees a beautiful blond girl who looks kind of clueless and lost.

"I will be right back; I think I forgot something at my locker" said Quinn and the other two understood and continued to walk to their classroom.

Quinn walked to the blonde girl with blue eyes "Hey, are you new here? You look kind of lost."

"Hi, yeah me and my family moved here last week and I get lost really easily, could you show me the office because I don't have my schedule yet?"

"Sure and by the way my name is Quinn, what's your name?" Quinn asked intrigued by this mysterious blonde haired girl.

"Brittany, nice to meet you Quinn." said the taller girl as they both walked to the office. The secretary handed Brittany her schedule and smiled at Quinn.

"Quinn, could you maybe show our new student around the school? She has some classes with you as well so I hope it isn't a problem." The secretary asked her looking between the two blondes.

"Of course it's not. I would love to show you around." Quinn said but regretted it because maybe she sounded too eager. Brittany just smiled at her and they both walked outside of the office.

"Can I see your schedule because then I can show you where your locker is." Quinn asked and Brittany gave her paper that she just got from the secretary. Quinn walked down the hall quickly to show her locker and then she showed her the way to her first class.

"If you wait here after second period ends I can show your next class. It is one of the classes we share; we could eat lunch together later if you want as well." Quinn told her with a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you I have a reputation of getting lost in big places. I really appreciate your help Quinn; you are really kind. I would love to eat lunch with you if that's okay. I don't really know anyone here." said Brittany and walked into the classroom because the warning bell just rang.

Quinn quickly walked down the halls taking the quick way to English. "Where have you been Q?" Santana asked her as she sat down next to her just as the last bell sounded.

"When I was at my locker the secretary asked me if I could show some new kid around the school. I helped her get to class and she is eating lunch with us today."

"We are eating lunch with a freshman? Really Q?"

"No dumbass she is a senior just like us; she moved here about a week ago and she gets lost easily. She is really nice so please can you try to behave yourself at lunch." said Quinn and looked at the front where the teacher just arrived.

...

At lunchtime

Quinn walked with a tall blonde girl to the table where she, Santana and Rachel usually sat and gave Santana a look that read 'Be nice' before sitting down with the two girls.

"Brittany, this is Santana and Rachel; my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at the two of them and sat down next to Quinn.

"Quinn told us that you only moved here last week; where did you live before?" asked Rachel because she knew that her girlfriend didn't like new people but Brittany actually seemed nice.

"We moved here from San Francisco because my grandparents were living alone here. They need a lot more care now that they are getting old." Quinn had to laugh because all grandparents were old but it was nice from her family to do that.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"My little sister Stacy is 7 and she goes to the elementary school here in Lima." said the taller blonde. Even Santana had a smile on her face because of the way the new girl talked; maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

"Did you try out for any clubs her at McKinley?" Santana asked and Quinn and Rachel looked at her because they didn't think that she was going to say anything the whole lunchtime. They both knew that she was always shy and quiet around new people and only spoke when she immediately disliked someone.

"No I didn't have time do to that because it took me a while to get around school. I was confused by the classrooms and I have to be careful or else I get lost easily. But could you guys show me where I could do that?" Brittany asked and ate the last bit from her PB&J sandwich.

"Do you want to come to our Glee club meeting? It is today after school and it is a lot of fun." Rachel asked as soon as Brittany finished and Quinn and Santana both prayed that she wouldn't go off talking about Broadway.

"That sounds like fun; we had a glee club at my old school and I always did the choreography for the big numbers." said the blonde and smiled at the memory because she loved to dance.

"So you dance?" asked Quinn.

"I love to dance and I was hoping there was a place here that I could dance; it is what I am best at."

"You could try out for the Cheerios as well because we dance a lot there. Are you good at gymnastics?" asked Quinn while she finished her food.

"Do you mean back flips and cartwheels and stuff like that?" Quinn nodded in response.

"Yes I'm really good at that stuff; do I have to try out for that as well?"

"You have to but since Quinn is the Head Cheerio and I'm second in charge we could talk to the coach if you want." Santana said and smiled at Brittany.

"Really? That would be nice of you. Why isn't Rachel a Cheerio?"

"Well I don't like the Coach because she hates me."

"Oh, isn't she nice?" asked Brittany

"Well you will have to see yourself but she trains the team who won nationals 4 years in a row. So she is pretty tough but I think that you could keep up with her." Quinn smiled at her encouragingly and all four of them left the cafeteria to get to class before the bell. Quinn walked with Brittany to her locker and then took her to her class after getting her books.

...

At the end of the day they walked all together to the first glee club meeting of the year. After all the old members and Brittany where in the room Mr Schue walked in and Rachel bounced up to speak with him.

"Since it is a new year I thought that I could sing something for you or does someone else has anything?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Well most people don't spend their summer working on songs so the floor is all yours Rachel." said Mr. Schuster. Rachel started singing one of her favourite songs 'Go your own way'.

After the song was over Brittany said to Quinn "Wow her voice is like magical."

"Yeah her voice is awesome and she will definitely be on Broadway in a couple of years." said Quinn who believed in her more than most people.

"Thank you Rachel; does anybody else want to sing something?" asked Mr. Schuster and everyone's heads went down to avoid eye contact. Mr. Schue just started talking about the importance of being a team if they wanted to get to Nationals again this year until the bell sounded.

Santana drove to her Nana's house so she could bring Ava home. All three girls were glad that school was over so they could be with her again. They didn't realise how much time they had actually spent with her over the last few weeks. Santana walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Her Nana was soon at the door and opened it

"Hello Santana, do you want to take Ava home now?" Ms Torres smiled at her.

"Of course I want to! We all missed her the whole time we were at school." said Santana

She and Nana walked into her living room and they saw the two little girls sitting on a table colouring and still talking about themselves.

"Did they do that the whole day?"

"No, but they started with colouring at first. Then they were in the backyard and Ava showed Ria her gymnastics skills. We ate some lunch after that the girls had a little nap and then they started colouring again." said Nana.

"Ava sweetie do you want to come home?" asked Santana

As Ava heard the voice from her mama she looked up put all the things on the table, ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Mama I missed you so much!" She said into Santana's neck as she wrapped her arms around her to hold her up.

"We all missed you to. Your mommy and Auntie Quinn are in the car waiting to go home after our first day in school." Santana pulls Ava back to ask her something. "Do you want to take the pictures you coloured today to take home or leave them here at Nana's house and colour them more next time" asked Santana as she sat her daughter to the ground

"I want to take two of them home and the others can stay here with Nana." said the little girl and gave the pictures she coloured for her mama and mommy to Santana.

After they said goodbye to Nana and Ria Santana put Ava in the car and she jumped on Rachel and hugged her the same way she did before with Santana.

...

At home

"Did you have a fun day?" asked Quinn after they all sat in the living room after the eventful day.

"What do you want to eat for dinner sweetie?" asked Rachel because she wanted to cook today.

"Can we have the vegetable in the big pan again?" asked Ava because Rachel made that dish a week ago and Ava loved it.

"Sure if you want that, do you want to have it with pasta or rice?"

"Can we have rice please?" asked Ava and smiled at Rachel so that she couldn't say no to her cute puppy dog look.

…

As Rachel went in the kitchen to cook dinner Santana played with Ava while Quinn sat quietly reading her book.

During dinner they all ate and talked about their day but Santana noticed that Quinn looked like she was in another world. She made a mental note to talk to her after Ava was asleep. Little did she know that Rachel was thinking exactly the same thing.

As it got closer to Ava's bedtime she got tired and just cuddled with Rachel on the couch until Santana came and carried her up to her to bed. They all said goodnight like every other day and the little girl soon fell asleep.

Quinn went back to reading her book but it was more like she was looking at the pages while her mind was on something else. Quinn was sitting in the small loves seat across from where San and Rachel sat on couch.

"Q, what's up with you today? You keep spacing out all the time and don't tell me you were reading your book because I know that you weren't." said Santana while the blonde looked at the floor.

"Well I was um, thinking about some stuff..." said Quinn after a long silence.

"Come on Quinn I saw it too especially during dinner; was it because today was the first day of our senior year?" asked Rachel.

"No, I don't know... I just can't get this person out of my head." The blonde confessed and Santana and Rachel looked at each other with a knowing smirk on their faces.

"So is it somebody you met today?" asked Rachel because she wanted to see how much Quinn would say although she already knew who Quinn was thinking about.

"I guess..." with that short answer she hoped that the other two would back off.

"Come here Q." said Santana and made some room for Quinn between her and Rachel Quinn sat down in the middle and had to smile because she knew what was about to come.

"Please don't okay, it was the first day and I don't even really know her. Just let me figure that out on my own."

"Okay Q, we just thought that we could help. I think that she looks cute, but not as cute as you Ray." said Santana and took Rachel's hand over Quinn's lap while Rachel just sweetly smiled at her.

"Quinn I would normally tell you to invite people over but now we have Ava. I don't want to introduce her to a lot of different people who she might not see ever again."

"It's okay Rach; I understand I wouldn't want to overwhelm Ava anyway because she has already been through a lot here. Maybe I could go with her to coffee or something like that." said Quinn and immediately thought about the bubbly blonde again. A smile appeared on her face instantly and Santana smiled at her best friend.

"That sounds nice Q but if you want to talk about something remember we are always here for you." Santana got up from the couch to go upstairs because tomorrow was another long day at school and she wanted to leave alone Quinn to give her some space to think.

...

"Did you see how she smiles when she thinks about her?" asked Santana when she and Rachel were in their bedroom.

"Yes it was obvious; I think it will be good for her because she never really had a relationship that lasted long. We have been together for so long that she maybe believes that she will never be in a stable relationship like us..."

"Would you just be quiet and sleep Rach?" asked Santana as her girlfriend started to talk again.

"...sometimes I think that she feels a little lonely..." Rachel continued rambling.

"Maybe we don't pay enough attention to her needs..."Santana starts laughing at her girlfriend who still continues with her worrying.

"Do you ever stop worrying about things?" Santana asked her but she was completely blanked as Rachel kept talking.

"I know she likes us but do you think-" Santana leans forward and kisses Rachel slowly in order to get her to shut up. When Rachel moans into the kiss Santana smiles, knowing that she got Rachel to finally stop worrying in her favourite way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me ****know if I should continue :)**  



	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to my awesome Beta **thenerdwithoutglasses_

**All mistakes are mine.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**_

* * *

_The next day_

Ava went to Nana again today because the three older girls had school again. They all got up on time and got out the door in record time because they had a routine set now. As they walked inside the school Quinn went to her locker and got her books quickly so she could go see a certain blonde before class.

Santana and Rachel both stayed at their lockers together before heading to Rachel's class. Santana walked with her to her class before heading to Spanish with Mr Schuester. Santana and Quinn had the same schedule because they both are Cheerios and get good grades but Rachel is in all AP classes.

At lunchtime Quinn walked with Brittany to their usual table and sat down together. They waited for Santana and Rachel to join them before they all started eating and talking about their classes.

"Brittany how are you enjoying McKinley so far? Are your classes easy enough?" Rachel asked her while picking at her salad.

"Well I really like this school and I am so glad I met you guys, especially Quinn because you showed me everything around here. I am not really the smartest though..." Brittany says while looking at Rachel but smiling shyly at Quinn. Santana sees the small interaction and smirks to herself trying to not laugh at Quinn blushing slightly.

"I am sure you are smart Brittany. It's probably just that you are not used to this place." Santana says and Brittany sighs.

"But I am really not. My sister can do maths better than me and she is only turning 8 next month."

"What grade is she in?" Rachel asks her with an interested look on her face.

"She is in 4th grade because she is that smart. She is always asking questions about stuff that I don't even know about."

"Oh come on B! I am sure you are still really smart too. Your sister had to learn all that from somewhere right; don't put yourself down!" Quinn looked at Brittany reassuringly and Brittany's huge smile reappeared on her face.

"Thank you Quinn. It really means a lot hearing that from you." Brittany smiled at Quinn and Quinn just took her hand from her lap and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Do you feel like we are interrupting something?" Santana whispered quietly to Rachel. Rachel turned to look at her with a smile on her face.

"Shh and I should hit you for that but I won't because you look so beautiful as always." Rachel smiled and Santana almost gagged.

"What is with everyone today? At least I am not on the cringe train to loveville; a land of magic and hearts everywhere." Santana said seriously and Rachel giggled at her girlfriend.

"Well of course you are silly; I couldn't go without you!" Santana groaned and Rachel just laughed louder.

"Do any of you have any siblings?" Brittany changed the subject after they all turned back to the table. They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, we are all only children." answered Quinn and finished her meal.

"Yeah it's why we get along so well; we have a lot in common." Santana chipped in smiling but it didn't look very happy to Brittany.

"Are you going to come to Glee club today?" asked Rachel.

"I think so. You were really good yesterday; do you have competitions with glee club?" asked an interested blond because on her old school they did

"There are competitions that we competed in before but we have to have twelve members. And with some of our group moving away or quitting we can't compete if nobody else is going to join." Rachel explained.

"Oh, maybe I could join and hopefully some other people could as well."

"Well glee club isn't really popular so I hope that there are going to be some more people this year." The warning bell rang and they all got up from there table to walk to their lockers.

"See you in Glee club Brittany." said Rachel and took Santana's hand in hers.

"See you later Santana and Rachel" said Brittany and walked away with Quinn so Quinn could take her to her next class.

"They look cute together." said Santana while they walked to get the books for the next lesson.

...

Glee club was fun because they got two new members; Brittany and a freshman girl called Marley. Everyone was glad because they now had 12 people and could compete so they did a big group number to celebrate.

They all drove to Nana's house after school and Ava was waiting for them on the front porch.

"Hi little girl, why are you sitting here alone?" asked Santana as she put her up on her hip and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hi Mama, Ria's parents came earlier to get her and I asked Nana if I could wait here for you." said the girl as she held tightly to Santana.

"Okay, let's go inside so we can pack your things and say goodbye to Nana because tomorrow you are going to the gym. Are you exited for that?" said Santana as she walked into Nana's house.

"Mhmm, can I learn more tricks there?" asked the girl as they walked into the living room.

"I think that you will learn a lot of new things and are going to have a lot of fun. Bye Nana I will see you on Thursday." said Santana as they both walked out waving. Nana waited for them at the door and waved at Rachel and Quinn in the car.

"Bye Mija, it's a pleasure to have Ava here but I hope she has fun at the gym tomorrow"

"I think she will tell you all about it the next day anyway." said Santana and had Ava's little backpack in her hand.

"Hi Mommy, hi Auntie Quinn." said Ava as Quinn helped her into her car seat.

"Did you had fun with Ria sweetie?" asked Rachel

"Yes we had lots of fun." answered the girl and Santana started the car to drive home.

...

_At home_

Quinn danced with the little girl in her room while Santana and Rachel made some dinner. The dinner was soon ready and they all ate and talked about their day. Ava told them all about playing in the backyard with Ria and how Nana makes the best cookies ever. Santana laughed and agreed with Ava on that one.

"Can Ria and I play sometime with Luisa?" asked Ava after she almost finished her second portion.

"We have to ask Louisa's mother Holly if it is okay with her and Ria's parents. If they are all okay with it then I'm sure we could have lots of fun here at the weekend." said Rachel

"Okay thank you Mommy." said Ava

"We can ask them on Thursday when you go back to Nana's if you want Ava. Mommy could phone Louisa's mum for you to ask her later on." Santana suggested.

"Okay Mama."

"Are you exited to go to the gym tomorrow?" asked Quinn

"Really excited, I can't wait to learn new stuff." said the girl and had a bright smile on her face.

"I think you will but you need a lot of energy for that so you should go to bed a little earlier tonight."

"I'm tired so I can go now? Mama can you help me?" asked the little girl because Santana always helped her to change and makes her room ready for the night.

"Sure come on sweetie, you aren't hungry anymore?" asked Santana as she cleaned the table with the help from Rachel and Quinn.

"No thank you I'm full."

"That's okay sweetie, let's go upstairs" said Santana and took her hand to lead her to the bathroom.

Ava brushed her teeth and Santana changed the air from the little girl's room and closed the curtains so the little girl could sleep well. Ava was finished with her teeth and Santana helped her with her PJ's.

Quinn and Rachel came to her room and they all gave her a kiss on the forehead, said goodnight and closed the door.

...

"Q, what are you going to do about Brittany?" asked Santana

"I don't know okay, it is really hard for me and I never asked a person out; the boys always asked me so I'm kind of nervous to do that."

"Come on Q you can totally do that, we both can see how much you both like each other. You don't have to ask her on a date anyway. just for coffee or something; you know her better than we do." said Rachel and cuddled with Santana.

"I will do something tomorrow or maybe on Friday. Is it okay if I feel that there isn't a right time?"

"You know that for something like this that there is never the right time so just ask her. She seems nice and more importantly into you; go to the park with her and her sister or something." said Santana and kissed Rachel's head.

They sat there for a while and just listened to the boring stuff that was on the TV; nobody knew what to say and Rachel and Santana didn't want to make Quinn even more uncomfortable than she is at the moment. Because they both know that it was a big step to talk with her about something like feelings.

"We have to buy Ava a couple more leotards because if she is going there often one isn't enough for her. If she is so good like the coach said she will need more than one that she can wear to training." Rachel said to change the subject.

"I agree, she definitely needs some more; when we get there tomorrow we could all go inside and let her choose some more if she wants." said Santana

"Definitely my baby girl needs to look pretty in the gym," Rachel smiled "but San they are only training, if she goes to competitions she should get pretty one. Then again normally each gym has their own so that the girls are identified as a team." said Rachel because she went to gymnastics in her early life but stopped because she chose singing and dancing over gymnastics.

"We could talk a little with her trainer as well about how many kids are at the gym." said Quinn and stood up from the couch "I'm going to read some more before going to sleep; see you in the morning guys."

"See you in the morning Quinn" said Santana and Rachel at the same time.

"Now I have you all to myself..." whispered Santana in her girlfriend's ear.

"Well now you do San, do you want to go to our room? We could make out a little and then fall asleep together as usual?" said Rachel and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Sure if you want to but maybe..." Santana smirked before getting up from the couch.

"Maybe what?" Rachel asked innocently.

They closed all the curtains and turned off the lamp before locking the two doors. They walked together upstairs and started kissing in the hallway outside their room.

Their make out secession looked like it was going to end up as something much more so Santana opened the door still keeping Rachel pressed up against her. Rachel closed the door as quietly as she could but that didn't turn out too well as she was starting to get really frustrated with all of Santana's teasing. Santana just laughed as Rachel shoved her onto the bed and pinned her down.

"You know that cuddling before going to sleep actually sounds really nice about now." Santana whispered to her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"Too late for that now..." Rachel smirked at her before hungrily reattaching their lips while running her hands through Santana's long hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review to let me know if I should continue :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to my awesome Beta **__thenerdwithoutglasses_

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

Quinn finally asked Brittany to go and drink coffee with her at a tiny coffee shop in Lima where she, Rachel and Santana like to go often. It was Friday after school; both girls got changed after Cheerios practice and Brittany waited for Quinn to fix her hair before getting into her car.

Ten minutes later they both where at the coffee shop and walked inside, they order their drinks and sat at a nice table in the corner of the store. The place was almost empty but Quinn liked to sit in the corner anyway because it was a lot more private and secluded.

"It was nice from you to ask me out to get coffee with you." said Brittany after they got their drinks.

"Oh its okay, the pleasure is all mines really. You are probably one of the interesting people I have ever met; not to mention beautiful..." Quinn said then quickly sipped her coffee to hide the blush that was covering her cheeks.

"I want to thank you for showing me around here. I would never have settled in without your help. And you aren't too bad yourself; but you are a lot more than that." Brittany winked and Quinn which only made her giggles nervously. She couldn't believe what this girl was doing to her. She was normally so cool and calm but this girl made her heart pound in her chest and butterflies go mad in her stomach.

They talked a little more while they were sitting and drinking there coffee

"That coffee was really delicious. I don't think that I never had coffee that tasted so good, not even in San Francisco." said Brittany as they got up from their table at the back.

"I know it is really good, that why I often come here after Cheerios practice or just to sit and read."

"Well maybe we could go out together again? You know make this our thing?" asked Brittany because she didn't know if that was a date today but she didn't want to confuse Quinn even more. She felt that Quinn was a little nervous but she couldn't tell why. She was pretty sure that Quinn liked her but maybe it was that she didn't know how to like her.

"I would love to Britt. That sounds like a plan." She smiled at the taller blonde as they walked out of the store.

"What do you think about Wednesday next week?" Quinn stopped to think for a moment but Wednesday was the day Ava was at gymnastics and she always wanted to show the girls what she learnt. Quinn wanted to be there for the girl because she had a bond with the girl over dance and gymnastics. It was all Quinn wanted to do when she was that age and she knew the most about it.

"I'm sorry but on Wednesday I always have plans, what about Thursdays because I really do want to hang out with you?" Quinn turned around to look at Brittany and smiled.

"Sure that sounds good. After Cheerios practice here? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"I like it here but if you want me to show you some other places in Lima I don't have a problem with that." Quinn said trying to make the girl happy because her smile was so adorable that she could look at it all day.

"Okay let's meet here next Thursday and then another time we can go somewhere else." Brittany smiled at her again and her heart leapt in her chest because of the look on Quinn's face. She seems like someone who was serious and collected but Brittany loved that she let loose when she was around.

"Okay well um, bye." said Quinn and went to start to walk to her car but Brittany stopped her. She grabbed onto her wrist on her because she needed to know something, she kissed her on the cheek before speaking.

"Bye Quinnie." She smiled at the surprised but happy look on Quinn's face and inwardly celebrated.

"Uhh, b-bye Britt." Quinn watched the girl walk to her own car and brought her hand up to her cheek and smiled.

...

When Quinn came home that day she was still smiling brightly which was a little odd for her. All the girls noticed it straight away but didn't say anything until dinner.

At the dinner table Ava finally spoke up. "Auntie Quinn, why are you smiling so much?"

"I just had an awesome day, that's why Ava." said Quinn she didn't want to talk to Ava about Brittany because she wasn't exactly sure what had happened herself.

They all ate dinner and afterwards Santana took Ava into the living room to watch a movie because it was Quinn and Rachel's turn to clean up the kitchen. Santana smiled as she walked in to find the little girl anxiously waiting for her on the couch.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Santana asked the girl

"Umm I don't know... I only ever watch cartoons when I am lucky." Ana said unsure of what to do.

"Well go down to the cabinet and the bottom row of DVDs are all ones for little girls."

Ava looked at the long line of DVDS and smiled at the pictures of lions and the pretty blonde girl like Quinn in a blue dress. The one that caught her eyes was the small girl with wings with all the animals and other small people.

"Mama, what's this?" She showed her the DVD and Santana smiled because she thought Ava would like that one.

"That's Tinkerbelle Ava. She is a fairy who lives with a lot of other girls and they help the plants and animals. That is the one where she is born and tries to help with spring. That one is Quinn's favourite. Mommy likes the second one better because it has the better music but I disagree, but don't tell her that." Santana whispers to the little girl and she laughs.

She puts the DVD in the TV and sits back with the little girl on the couch. She presses play and the little girl snuggles into her as they both get lost in the movie. At some point Quinn comes into the room at jumps into the loveseat because she loves the Tinkerbelle series.

Ava was fast asleep as the credits played so Santana carried her to her room and kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight.

...

"I have waited four hours to ask this, so how was the 'date' with Brittany?" asked Rachel

"Well..." Quinn laughed at the eager look on Rachel's face before continuing, "It was awesome, we just went to the little coffee shop but it was perfect."

"When are you going out again?" asked Santana who finally joined them after taking Ava upstairs.

"We agreed on Thursday." Quinn smiled thinking about going on another 'date' with Brittany.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Rachel

"We go to the coffee shop again but maybe I could show her the park afterwards. It would be like a proper date then." And maybe then I could kiss her for real... No I mean I don't know. Quinn blushed at her thoughts and Santana giggled at her.

"Come on Q, we want to know some details"

"Well we drank coffee and she um, complimented me after I said she was beautiful. And at the end she kissed me on the cheek..." answered Quinn and looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"That's sweet, did you kiss her cheek as well?" asked Rachel but Quinn shook her head.

"No, I said bye and the she kissed my cheek and walked away. She sort of left me in shock."

"Oh Quinn, but you are going out again so then you can kiss her." said Santana and kissed Rachel's cheek

"How are you are still so in love although you are together three years?" asked Quinn her two best friends.

"We don't know how. The only thing we know is that we love each other. And I continue to love you more and more every single day." said Santana and kissed her girlfriend again.

"Please stop. You two have a room; use it!" The kiss deepened and Quinn sighed. "Could you just hurry up and get married already?"

"Quinn we aren't old enough to get married" said Rachel and kissed Santana again just to tease Quinn.

"You know what, I'm just going to my room but please don't have sex on the couch." said Quinn and walked upstairs.

"Should we tell her that we already did that on the couch and in the kitchen?" asked Santana after laughing her best friend.

"No probably not because then we have to buy a new kitchen and a new couch and who knows what else."

"Oh shut up" said Santana and started kissing Rachel again so she couldn't talk anymore.

...

_In the morning_

Quinn and Ava were already awake and started to eat there breakfast but Rachel and Santana where no were in sight.

"Where are mama and mommy?" asked Ava as she already ate half of her breakfast

"Maybe they are still sleeping, should I go and look for them?" asked Quinn, because she didn't want Ava to find Rachel and Santana naked in their bed.

"Can I wake them?" asked Ava because the last time when she woke them she jumped on the bed and it was a lot of fun.

"Why don't you finish your breakfast and I will go upstairs and see if they still sleep." Quinn hoped that the little girl was okay with that. She didn't want to have to awkwardly explain what she would see in their room.

"Okay, can I watch some cartoons afterwards?"

"We will see if we have enough time after you finished your food."

"Okay Auntie Quinn." Ava smiled and started to eat her food really quickly.

"I will be right back." She walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs and hoped the girls had the decency to remember to cover up after they had finished.

Quinn stood in front of Rachel's door with the star on it and knocked on the door. After that she waited to see if the girls would answer her but they didn't. Quinn opened the door slowly and saw two people naked sleeping with only half of them covered with the sheet. She rolled her eyes but was glad it hadn't been like the last time she walked into their room.

Quinn went to the side where Santana was lying and tried to wake her "San, San, you have to wake up, we have to go to school soon." Santana moved a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Come on San I know your awake; you should be happy that I didn't let Ava come here to wake you" After that sentence Santana shot up in bed and realized that she was completely naked, she grabbed the sheets to cover herself up.

"Oh come on San it is not anything I haven't seen before, the last time was a lot worse. Wake Rachel up and hurry because it is late." said Quinn and walked out of the room.

Santana looked at the clock "Shit it is so late "Rachel sweetie; come on wake up" said Santana and kissed her face and neck.

"I don't want to get up, let me sleep some more." mumbled Rachel

"Rachel we over slept by almost half an hour; hurry up and get out of bed now!" said Santana and Rachel jumped up and ran to their bathroom to get ready.

"You know last night was amazing but we shouldn't do that on a school night." said Santana as she walked in the bathroom to get ready as well.

"Who woke you up?"

"Quinn, she said Ava wanted to do it but she talked her out of it because she knew that we wouldn't be decent."

"Thank God for Quinn! I wouldn't know how to tell a five year old why her parents where naked in bed."

"Well we just have to thank Q sometime today, maybe we could surprise her. I know she would love it if she was allowed to bring Brittany home, I think that we can trust her Rach." said Santana and walked out of there room in her Cheerios uniform.

"Mama why were you still asleep? Didn't you hear your alarm clock?" asked Ava after she gave her mama a big hug.

"No we didn't heard it" said Santana

"Where is mommy? Is she still sleeping?"

"No she just has to choose her clothes which is hard to do. Quinn and I just wear our uniforms so it is okay for us." Ava heard somebody come down the stairs and since Santana and Quinn where at the table it must be Rachel. Ava jumped up from the couch where she watched some cartoons and hugged Rachel tight

"Mommy you are the last one up but you usually wake me up first. Are you sick or something?" Ava said with concern in her voice. Santana smiled at the little girl because she was already so observant and smart for her age.

"No sweetie I just over slept; let's go to the kitchen because I didn't have any breakfast yet" said Rachel and Quinn handed her coffee as she walked in.

...

They brought Ava to Nana again where she could play with her new friend Ria and on Saturday they both would go to a play date with Ava's other friend Luisa.

When Santana walked up to Nana's door the woman opened it quickly. "You are late, did you oversleep or something?" asked Nana

"Well yeah Rachel and I went really late to bed." said Santana with a smile on her face

"Okay well I wouldn't go to bed that late on a school night. Just save it for the weekends Mija." She smiled at Santana because she knew exactly what she meant but was happy that she found somebody after her parents left her.

"I will come after school again, is that okay with you?" asked Santana

"Yeah sure and if you and Rachel want to go out on a date or something Ava could stay here for one night." said Nana and closed the door because Ava ran into the house when she saw Ria playing.

"Bye!" Santana smiled and headed back to her car.

...

"Quinn!"

"Yeah?" asked Quinn as she turned around to see Rachel standing next to her locker.

"I just wanted to thank you for not letting Ava into our room and getting her ready."

"Oh it was no problem Rach. I thought about when I found my parents one morning and that was a horrible day. Since I knew what you did last night I thought that you wouldn't be decent..." Quinn smirked as the bell went. "I have to go to class, see you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch Quinn" Rachel walked back to Santana because they had the same class.

"What was that about?"

"I just thanked her for the morning properly"

"You know that you don't have to do that right? She is our best friend and she was just looking out for Ava. I know you would do the same thing for her." Santana explained to her girlfriend

"Yeah you are right I will just drop it"

"Come on we have to go to class." Santana almost dragged her girlfriend down the hall because she couldn't afford to have Coach Sylvester find out she was late.

They all met at lunchtime and ate together as usual. Santana invited Brittany to come over the next day to Quinn's surprise but the Latina just smiled at her best friend. She knew that Brittany would be good for her.

At Glee they talked about Regionals and who could sing the solos but after some arguments they were all free to go home. After eating dinner and Ava telling them what she and Ria did together they all felt exhausted. All four of them got their pyjamas on and watched the second Tinkerbelle film much to Rachel's delight before going to bed early to avoid the same start to the day.

* * *

******Thanks for reading!**

**So what did you all think anyway? I thought this was quite long compared to usual! I hope you enjoyed it :)  
I was wondering if you guys wanted to see anything happen? :) Thanks to all the reviewers and followers! **


	14. Chapter 14

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you for the Reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

**AN:** I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.

* * *

Ava went on her play date with Ria and Luisa and had a lot of fun with her friends.

When Rachel bought her home Santana just finished dinner and they all ate together.

Since Ava was really exhausted from playing and running around with her friends she went to sleep early.

On Saturday morning Rachel was the first one to get up again and made Breakfast with a little help from Ava.

They were almost finished with the breakfast as there doorbell rang and everybody wonders who it was because Brittany was supposed to come after noon.

They all looked at each other and after a while Santana got up and went to get to the door.

She opened the door and saw Ms. Miller.

"Hello miss miller we didn't expect you to come" said Santana and invited her inside.

"Well what would be the meaning from a surprise visit when the people know that I was coming" said Ms. Miller and walked with Santana into the kitchen after she left her jacked and shoes at the front.

"Hello Ms. Miller, it is nice to see you again" - "it is nice to be here. Hello Ava how are you feeling today?" asked Ms. Miller as she sat down on the extra chair on the table.

"I'm good and exited because I'm going to meet a new friend from Auntie Quinn" said the little girl.

Ms. Miller looked at Quinn who slightly blushed "Well when will this friend of you come here Quinn?"

"Brittany will be here around noon and then we planned to bake some things" said Quinn and ate more of her breakfast

"That sounds nice, Ava what are you going to do today?" asked Ms. Miller because she was interested what she is going to see today.

"I think that I will practice some more because I learned new things at gymnastic on Wednesday and maybe I can call one of my friends again because we had so much fun yesterday" said Ava and finished the fruit on her plate

"Who are your friends and what did you do yesterday?" asked Ms. Miller and was happy that the girl had already friends

"Ria and I went to Luisa's house and colored some pictures, then we played hide and seek and had lots of fun" said Ava who could do that everyday

" Ava, Luisa's mom said that they had to go today to visit her grandma and Ria isn't in Lima this weekend too, I'm sorry sweetie but we could do some fun things today right?" said Rachel because she talked a little with the other parents before she and Ava came home.

"Can I play with the ball that mama bought for me?"

"Sure sweetie, if you want we even could play with you" said Santana who likes to play soccer sometimes

"Yay" screamed Ava and ran through the house to find the ball

"So I see that you all have a nice life with the little girl, where does she go when you are all at school?" asked Ms .Miller

"well we asked the nice neighbor from Santana's old house, who looked after her when she was little and at the same time she looks at another girl Ria who is only a couple of months older then Ava"

"Does she go there every day?"

"No on Wednesdays she goes to the gym because she was so good at gymnastics so we asked ant they even have a program for little girls where the parents have to work or so, that's what she does and she has a lot of fun there" said Quinn as they all walked outside because they already heard Ava running thou the house because she found the ball.

...

Ava was running around having a lot of fun, she was a very athletic and active kid.

It was a little after noon as the doorbell rang again.

They all sat outside "I go that's probably Brittany, I will talk to her first but then I think that we will come outside" because Brittany didn't know anything about their little family life at all.

...

Brittany came inside and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"This is a lovely home"

"Oh it is actually Rachel's house

"Really don't you live here?"

"I live here but Brittany there are a couple of things I need to tell you and it isn't that easy from me because I never told them to anyone"

"Not even to Rachel and Santana?"

"Well they were there so I didn't had to tell then"

"Ok I want to hear the story now" said Brittany and Quinn started to tell her about her parents, how the three girls' life with each other and the last thing was Ava.

"How old is the girl?"

"She is five, do you want to see them all?" - Brittany nodded - "they are all in the backyard and there is also Ms. Miller, she is the woman from GPS."

Quinn to Brittany hand and they both walked outside...

Ava was still playing with the ball, Santana played with her, the little girl always tried to make a goal between the two trees in between was Santana standing.

Rachel was on her way walking inside

"Rach, where are you going?" asked Quinn

"I'm going to make a quick lunch, Brittany is there anything you can't eat?" asked Rachel

"No I can eat everything, what are you making?" asked Brittany

"I'm not really sure but I have to see what kind of stuff we have first"

"Ok have fun cooking" said Brittany and sat down next to Quinn on one of the chairs on the back porch

"You must be Brittany, I'm Ms. Miller nice to meet you" said Ms. Miller and shake Brittany's hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"So Brittany what do you do in your free time?"

"Well I'm a dancer and I just joined the cheer leading squad with Quinn and Santana and Rachel talked me into joining glee club which is actually really fun"

"Well that's nice to hear, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister Stacy, but she is older as Ava. By the way the little girl seems cute and I didn't know that Santana could be so nice but that is maybe only when she isn't at school"

Quinn looked at Brittany in shock, hopefully doesn't that disqualify to keep Ava and maybe for both Santana and Rachel to not be allowed to adopted her

"What do you mean with she isn't always a nice person?" asked Ms. Miller with a worried look

"Well in school she and Quinn are both head cheerleader and they are sometimes mean to other people"

"Care to explain Quinn?"

"Well after we wear left alone with only the three of us and a lot of money, a lot of people in school started to look at us with these looks like they have to give us pity and everything and we only frighten then for our self and Rachel because we were cheerleader and they are on top of mincingly, so by the end of our freshman year everybody was afraid of is and didn't talk to us that way. But we didn't do horrible things or so only now everybody in school has a lot of respect towards us and they deal with their own life" said Quinn and looked at the floor

"Well maybe I have to come to the school sometimes and see for myself but besides that I only thought good things about all three of you and don't want to take Ava away from a lively environment like that" said Ms. Miller

Rachel came outside and said that lunch would be ready soon so we all went inset and Ava helped to set the table.

Rachel put all the food she cooked on the table and they all started to eat

"That taste really good Rachel" said Ms. Miller

"It is really yummy mommy" said Ava

"It is really good" said Brittany as well

Rachel blush a little because she never became so many compliments on her cooking skills

"So how was it when you all first meet each other" asked Brittany while they all enjoined there meal

"Well that is a long story but let's benign" said Rachel and started telling Brittany how they were alone the first tine

_Flashback_

_The next two weeks where hard on the families, they cried a lot because they couldn't believe that the person they loved so long was gone._

_The time wasn't easy for the kids either but they were going to Santa Monica soon, so the adults could be alone._

_Santana, Quinn and Rachel where at the airport with a huge suitcase each and said there goodbyes to their parent._

_After the three girls where at LAX Santana called her friend whose mother worked for their neighbors._

"_Hey, where are you?" asked Santana the other person on the phone_

"_Hey S, I'm outside in my car, where are you guys?"_

"_We are at the west exit can you come there?"_

"_I'm there in 2 minutes S, I have a green car so you will see me" added her friend_

_After she hung the phone up she spoke to her 2 new friends "our ride is here soon, should we go food shopping first or to the house?"_

"_Food would be better than we don't have to leave the house again later and can relax instead" said Quinn while they were walking to the exit_

_Rachel agreed immediately._

"_Food it is then...oh look there is our ride" answered San while going to a green SUV_

_They all got in the car and said hi to Santana's friend._

"_We're going to the store first ok, we need some food" _

"_How was the flight S" asked the boy who was driving after a while_

"_You know it was normal like flights should be every time" answered San who looked out of the window in the front to see the landscape she missed so much._

"_Ok… S do you want to go to a big store or to the small one near the house?"_

"_I think a big one is better and if we would need anything we could always walk to the other one, do you know how the water was in the last days because Quinn and I want to surf and maybe we can teach Rachel to" wAS the answer that Santana gave Taylor who she knows since a long time._

_In the parking lot of a store_

"_Do you want to go inside with us or are you going to wait here?" ask Rachel because she learned from her parents to be always polite._

"_No, go ahead I have to make some calls, see you when you are finished. And S don't take2 hours" he smiled at San parasitically_

"_Sure think maybe we will take 3" where her answer and she went after the other girls who had a cart and went inside_

_Half an hour later with 6 Bags they were on the road again and couldn't wait to be at the house and relax for the next two weeks._

_In the house, the put all the groceries away._

"_This house is huge Santana, where are we going to stay?" ask Quinn._

"_Well here are a lot of rooms where each of us could stay alone or we could all stay in one room, I don't care, what are you both more comfortable with?"_

"_Would it be like a sleep over? I never had one so I would like if we all would stay in the same room" said Rachel._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tumblr: Pikibear**

**I would like to see some reviews**


End file.
